Love Revival
by pat-pijig
Summary: This is a continuation of "Are you being Jealous?". What would Brock do to make Reba fall in love with him again.
1. Chapter 1

FYI This is a continuation of "Are you being Jealous?".

-- 01 --

"It's been three months since they've been under the same roof, but they haven't talked about getting back together," Cheyenne said to Barbra Jean. "I mean, Kyra said they may look like a couple, but they still sleep in separate rooms."

"Are you sure your father didn't sneak into your mom's room in the middle of the night Kyra?" Barbra Jean asked "The man gave her a ring, for Pete's sake, man don't just give a woman a ring without expecting something in return!."

"Hey, I'm not going to spy on them having ring-a-ding, that's gross! They are my parents!" Kyra made face.

"Ring-a-ding? Are you turning into Mom, Kyra?" Cheyenne asked with a smile.

She sighed and ignored her sister's comment, "I don't know about Mom and Dad, it could happen, but the way Mom's keeping her guard up, I don't think so"

"But we do want them to get back together" Cheyenne stated

"Maybe we can get her drunk" Barbra Jean suggested

"You tried that and it didn't work" Kyra reminded her.

_Barbra Jean took Reba to a bar one day and really got her drunk. When she came back, she carried Reba on her shoulder and put her in Brock's room._

"What have you done to her?" Brock asked watching Barbra Jean put Reba on his bed.

"I did you a favor" she winked

"First of all, if you're gonna get someone drunk, it has to be just the right amount, not completely knock her out! And second, you knew she'd kill you when she found out what you did! And she'll kill me too!"

"Well..." Barbra Jean just realized what she did was wrong.

"You better stay here and help me take care of her!" Brock was mad at Barbra Jean

"Are you kidding? She'll kill me!" Barbra Jean started to panic

"She'll kill us both! Where was that fear when you decided to get her drunk!?" Brock panicked too, and hearing Barbra Jean make that squeaky sound when she was upset didn't help. "Oh just get out, I'll handle this"

Just then Reba began to stir. She knew she was going to be sick. Immediately she tried to locate the bathroom, but couldn't quite figure out where she was. Reba ran towards the hall, but her sudden action caused her to become light-headed and fall in front of the closet. Brock tried to catch her, but it was too late. He knelt down to help by holding her hair back and patting her back while she puked her guts out on the floor. He carried her back to her own bed, and returned to his room to clean up after her mess.

"Yeah, your mom banned me from coming here for one whole week" Barbra Jean recalled the night of Reba's drinking incident.

"I got it!" Kyra said "they looked happiest when Elizabeth is here. I heard them talk about the past, when they were together, I mean,"

"Good idea, maybe we can let Henry and Elizabeth stay here for a while, and we all go on vacation! Just leave them alone. That might help bring back some old memories," Barbra Jean suggested.

"I love that idea! Van and I haven't been alone together since our honeymoon, and with another child on the way, maybe we can take a break for a while"

"Yeah, Danny and I can go somewhere together just the two of us"

"And where Jake and I gonna be?" Kyra stated the obvious.

"Can you go somewhere with the band?" Barbra Jean suggested,

"Mom would never let me go alone"

"Take Jake with you!" Cheyenne agreed with Barbra Jean

"Just in case you hadn't noticed, mom isn't stupid. She'll be on us when everyone suddenly leaves. Tell you what, I'll come up with something, Why don't you guys just go"

"Go where?" Reba walked into the kitchen where they held the secret family meeting.

"Van and I are going away together" Barbra Jean burst out, Reba caught her off guard, so she panicked.

"She's after your man now?" She asked Cheyenne

"No, what she meant to say was Van and I would like to take a vacation before the new baby arrives, and if you don't mind, can you take care of Elizabeth for a week?"

"Sure, no problem. When are you going?"

"We haven't decided yet, we thought we better check with you first"

"OK, just let me know" Reba took one more look at Barbra Jean who pretended to read the coffee cup. She wasn't mad at her anymore, although she was upset at BJ's bad stunt, but she knew Barbra Jean just meant well for her and Brock. She couldn't really blame Barbra Jean when she was the one who drank those Tequila shots BJ ordered. She just shook her head and left the room.

"You almost blew it!" Kyra yelled at BJ "Now, it's your turn to go tell dad, and don't let mom know you're leaving Henry with him" Kyra planned

"OK, when and where I am going?"

"I think you should just go for a weekend. So mom won't be suspicious of why you and Cheyenne are both away at the same time" Kyra planned carefully. She told them about the plan, they all agreed. They all wanted Reba and Brock to be together again.

Cheyenne dropped Elizabeth off on Thursday afternoon before heading to Las Vegas with Van.

Jake had his stuff packed in a duffle bag, and headed towards the door.

"Jake, where are you going?" Reba asked

"I'm going to make me some money, Van said he'll pay me 200 plus a PSP for house sitting"

"All by yourself? You're not going anywhere young man"

"Would it make you feel better if I go with him?" Kyra asked.

"You?"

"Yeah, he can keep the PSP and I'll keep that 200"

"Oh man!" Jake cried.

"You trust me, don't you mom?"

Over the years, Kyra had shown that she had grown into a responsible adult. She had her music career, although with just a small band, she could modestly afford her own place, but she chose to stay with Reba. Especially after Cheyenne and Van moved out, Reba had been lonely. Reba knew that Kyra didn't want to leave her alone. They grew closer to each other, since Cheyenne wasn't always commanding Reba's attention; they found that there were pretty much alike. Kyra took a lot after Reba, beside the appearance and singing talent. They also had the same personality. Cheyenne was more like her dad.

"Mom?" Kyra snapped Reba out of her thoughts.

"Fine! But be prepared that I might pop in to see what you're up to!"

"Elizabeth can have my room when I'm gone mom" She gave her mom a hug before leaving the house with Jake. Reba sighed, it would be just for a few days, but she really felt like everyone was walking away from her.

"Are you OK Reba?" Brock walked in and saw that she was in tears.

"I'm fine thanks. I was just thinking someday, Kyra and Jake will move out, and..." she lost her words when Brock pulled her into his arms. When that day came, would he still be here to support her? She thought.

For the past few months, Brock had given her the space she asked; he hadn't tried to push her in any direction. He kept her close but not too close for her to feel uncomfortable, yet Reba found herself moving a little bit closer to him everyday. They lived like they used to when they were together, she'd do his laundry when he mowed the lawn, she cooked and he would do the dishes.

"Grandma, are you OK?" Elizabeth walked into the living room seeing Reba was crying on Brock's shoulder, "Grandpa made you cry?"

"No honey, Grandpa didn't make me cry." She left Brock's arm and pulled the little girl into a hug. "It was a happy tear, I'm happy I get to spend a whole week with you" she lied, but the girl didn't need to know that.

"Grandpa will be here too, won't he?"

"Yes, I'll be here" Brock stated firmly, hoping his words will give her some support that she'd not be alone.

"So what would you like to do today, sweetie?" Reba wiped her tears and tried to cheer her up, it was no use feeling blue in front of the kid.

"I want to go shopping" Elizabeth jumped up and down. Brock and Reba laughed 'Yep, definitely Cheyenne's daughter!'

"Alright, shopping it is, your Grandpa also needs a new pair of socks" Reba said watching the girl jump with joy. "But I have to go wash my face first, you play with Grandpa while you wait for me here OK, baby?"

"And get changed too?" Brock and Reba laughed even louder, it looked like Elizabeth didn't like what she had on, just like Cheyenne.

Reba came back to the living room with fresh make-up and dressed to impress.

"You look prettier, doesn't she grandpa?" Elizabeth liked this dress better.

"Of course she does, she's always pretty" Reba blushed by his comment; she noticed Brock had changed too.

"You're going somewhere?" asked Reba

"Yeah, I'm going with you guys"

"Since when do you like shopping?"

"Since you dress like that" he pointed to her. She wore a knee-length colorful dress. She looked elegant, yet a little bit sexy to his eyes. "I want to make sure no one is hitting on you!"

"Who'd hit Grandma?" Elizabeth was startled. The two adults chuckled. Brock picked her up and explained.

"No one will ever hit grandma, what I meant was I want to make sure no one will take her away from me" Elizabeth looked satisfied with his answer. Brock carried the girl out to the car; Reba locked the door and followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

-- 02 --

Reba was right; Brock never liked to go shopping. But that was before, today, he really enjoyed seeing Reba and Elizabeth trying on different pairs of shoes, modeling different tops and pants. He had fun!

Reba would try something on while Brock and Elizabeth were sitting in front of the change room, waiting for her to come out and comment on her outfit. They seem to agree well with the 'yea' and 'nea' voting system.

"How about this one?" Reba asked walking out of the change room with a short skirt and a light blue top

"Pretty" Elizabeth said

'Sexy' Brock thought, the image of her being drunk, helpless and naked that night just entered his mind. He reminisced.

_He gently wiped her face and neck with a warm face cloth. He never liked it when she was sick. He didn't want her to be in any kind harm or pain. He was very good at protecting her and healing her from physical pain, but he never thought about the emotional pain he put her through. He massaged her hands and feet, hoping she'd feel better soon._

He also had to change her into different clothes. That was the hardest thing for him to do.

"Reba" he called her, all he got in respond was a little 'hmm'. "Reba, I have to get you changed in to clean clothes, ok? Please don't be mad", again another 'hmm'.

He had to take a deep breath when removed those last two articles of clothing from her body. He quickly put her into a nice clean pair of pyjamas; he tried so hard not to stare at her beautiful figure. God must have had fun torturing him. She threw up again and he had to change her in to another clean pair. He had to repeat the striping process again for the second time, but this time, since she threw up on herself, he also had to give her a sponge bath! He couldn't tell if God favored him or was punishing him.

He looked after her all night. The next day she had a terrible hangover.

"Here you go honey" he gave her the aspirin and a glass of water. She accidentally spilled the water on herself, and of course, Brock had to help her into a new top.

When Reba got rid of her hangover, she thanked him for taking care of her.

"I'm sorry, I had to strip you, but you really had to get changed. I should have asked Kyra to help, but I don't know why I didn't" although his eyes sparkled, he gave her a sincere apology.

"That's ok. It's not like you haven't seen me before." she felt embarrassed, but she still gave him a smile "And I thank you for not taking advantage of me" Suddenly, Brock wasn't mad at Barbra Jean anymore, she really did him a favor! 

Elizabeth looked at Brock, waiting for him to agree that her outfit was pretty. The girl may not have noticed he was blushing, but Reba did. She always thought he was cute when he blushed. She would have teased him, but she knew if she did, it would turn around and bite her. Therefore, she just grinned, Brock noticed her grin and blushed even more.

When two people knew each other so well, they didn't have to speak words to get a message across.

"You don't like it grandpa?" Elizabeth asked when she didn't hear her grandpa agreeing with her.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I love it. Pretty" he said. Reba looked at the price of the outfit, and she decided that it was over her budget.

"I don't think I should"

"I'll buy it for you" Brock offered "for one condition"

"What is it?"

"Don't wear this to go out with someone else, but me"

"Get it, grandma." Elizabeth excited, Reba looked at him and said

"OK, deal! And thank you!"

After they done shopping, Brock took them to a restaurant because Reba wouldn't have enough time to cook dinner when they returned home.

Reba had so much fun today. Thanks to Brock and Elizabeth, they made her forget about her fear of being alone.

Next day, Brock came back home with Henry and his stuff.

"He's moving in?" Reba joked,

"Nah, BJ said she found a good deal for a trip and she'd like to go away with Danny. She asked if I could watch Henry for a weekend." Brock told Henry to put his stuff in Jake's room.

"I think they are up to something" Reba was suspicious

"Of course they are, they went away together without Henry, you think they're just going to hold hands?" Brock laughed

"I didn't mean BJ and Danny, you mo-ron" Reba smacked him, "I mean everyone, they all left"

"It's just a coincidence Reba, if they had something planned, do you think they'll left the kids here? They'd make sure we'd be alone wouldn't they?" Brock knew what Reba thought. He also thought they were planning something as well, but he wasn't about to complain!

"I guess." Reba tried to put her mind at ease. "So what'd you like to do today, Henry?" she turned her attention to the little boy, when he came back to the living room.

"I'd like to go to the park" the boy suggested.

"Sure, Let's have a picnic at the park" Brock helped Reba prepared the picnic basket, while Reba was getting the kids ready to go to the park.

Reba was sitting on a swing watching Brock spinning the kids around. The sounds of children's laughter warmed her heart. Brock was a good father to his kids, he's also a great grandfather to Elizabeth. What would life have been like if they hadn't divorced? Henry probably wouldn't be here. Would life have been the same? Reba loved that boy, Henry, and grew to like Barbra Jean as her best friend, if she could turn back time, she wasn't sure if she wanted to change anything. Reba was so deep in her thoughts, she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt the swing moved.

"Brock" she turned her head to see who pushed her swing.

"Are you having fun?" he asked,

"Yeah, we haven't been here since Jake was 3, it hasn't change much since then." she commented. Brock did not attempt to make conversation, he left her to her own thoughts, but continued to gently push her swing. Few minutes later, she saw the kids run to the pool, she turned around and thanked him, before they walked hand in hand, following the kids to the pool area.

He sat down next to her, put his arm around her, watching Elizabeth and Henry played in the kiddies' pool.

"A penny for your thoughts" Brock started the conversation, after he thought he had left her to herself long enough. She turned her head to him and kissed him softly. He was a little surprised by her action, but he decided not to deepen the kiss since he wanted to hear her talk. He lay down on the mat, she rested his head on her lap.

"It's cute that Elizabeth and Henry are the same age, do you remember coming here with three kids at three different ages?" she laughed, "Jake was still a baby. Kyra was 5, Cheyenne was 9, and they didn't like playing together"

"Yeah, I remember Kyra took Cheyenne's favorite Barbie Doll for a swim" Brock spoke, hand reaching for chips, but still resting his head on her lap.

"Cheyenne cried for days!" Reba laughed, she took the bag of chips and started to feed him.

"It was hard work raising 3 kids, but you did a great job, Reba" he kissed her hand. She still wore that ring he gave her. He noticed she had never removed it since.

"I didn't do it by myself" she gave him a smile "You were always there to help". Brock sat up pulled her into his arms and leaned closer to her lips.

"Grandpa's smooching grandma!" Elizabeth giggled,

"What's smooching daddy?" Henry asked curiously,

"This" he showed the kids a real smooch.

"Eww..." both kids covered their eyes and ran back to the water.


	3. Chapter 3

--03 --

Reba didn't expect him to kiss her like that in front of the kids, and also in public where all eyes were watching. She thought he was going to give her a little peck or something less... French, but she couldn't find in her strength to stop him, in fact, she found herself hopelessly kissing him back! When he let go of her lips, she quickly turned around to look at the kids, to see if they were still nearby. She laughed when she saw them running back into the pool.

"I thought you'd slap me" Brock grinned; he knew he caught her off guard, but he didn't think she'd kiss him back.

"I should, maybe next time." Reba had let her guard down around him ever since she got drunk that night. She knew he would not do anything against her will. He finally earned her trust again. Barbra Jean really did him a favor!

"Is that a glimpse of hope?"

"That I'd slap you?"

"That I'd get to kiss you like that again"

"Not in public!" Brock loved her answer!

She stood up and rolled her jeans up to her knees, and decided to get the kids, while Brock packed up the picnic basket. It was getting late.

After they came back from the park, Reba noticed Henry was a little less playful than he usually was.

"Henry, Are you ok honey?" Reba felt Henry's forehead, it felt a little too warm. He shook his head. Brock checked his temperature.

"102" he read the temperature

"Oh God, Barbra Jean's gonna kill me!" cried Reba

"Reba, things like this happen all the time"

"Yeah, but this is her kid"

"He's my kid too. Don't worry. He'll be fine"

"I shouldn't let him play in the water too long" she blamed herself.

"Elizabeth was there too, and she's ok" Brock pulled her for a hug "Reba, he'll be ok, he's just got a little fever. He'll be fine" Brock gently stroked her back. "Do you remember when Cheyenne got sick for the first time when she wasn't even a year old? You had me worried that you'll have a heart attack or something," Reba laughed, yeah she remembered starting to panic and calling the doctor in the middle of the night, and calling her mom. She cried until Cheyenne felt better.

Reba was up almost all night to check on Henry. Henry recovered faster than she thought, the next day his body still a little warm, but he was up and running again.

"Boy, he got me worried" Reba mumbled,

"I told you, he'd be fine" Brock laughed. But since Henry wasn't feeling well, they had to stay home all day. Brock and Reba had a little free time after they put the kids down for a nap. Reba was beat, she didn't get much sleep, so she felt asleep when they were watching TV on the couch. Brock didn't want to wake her up, so he decided that he'd cook dinner for her tonight.

"Honey, dinner's ready." the prince woke up his sleeping beauty with a tender kiss. The kids were already awake, but he told them to be quiet. Reba woke up seeing him inches from her face. Her head was on the nice soft pillow with a thin blanket covering her body. She recalled falling asleep, while resting her head on his leg. She must be so tired and didn't even notice him get up and tuck a pillow under her head. She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"I should go check on Kyra and Jake" she almost forgot about them.

"No need, I just talked to them, they ordered some take out" Brock laughed "They made me pay with my credit card"

"Where are the kids?" she looked around for Henry and Elizabeth

"Upstairs, once we finish our dinner we can tuck them in"

"What time is it?" she looked at her watch "7:30! You let me sleep all afternoon?" she hit his arm "Oh great! Now I'm gonna be awake all night"

"Oh good, and I can think of something we can do" Reba hit him again "I was thinking about watching a movie in the living room, but we can do what you suggested!" She blushed, but she didn't respond to that comment, she just got up and walked to the dining table.

"What do we have here?" Reba sat down while Brock served the food

"Just some grilled chicken, I found in one of your recipe books. And I'm glad we had all of the ingredients" Brock watched her taste the chicken nervously

"Tastes great! You should do more cooking around here"

"Sure, I'll cook for you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me" Brock waited to see her reaction, but Reba continued to eat without comment.

"You mean it?" she asked, few minutes later, but she didn't look at him

"Every word" his heart pounded, was she ready to have him back in her life again?

"Good, I want lobster for dinner tomorrow"

"But I don't know how to cook a lobster"

"Prove to me that you mean what you just said, then I'll believe you"

"That I don't know how to cook the lobsters?" he kidded

"Brock..." she was serious.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll go grocery shopping together." He considered that as a good sign.

The next day when they went to the supermarket, Reba overheard Brock talking to the store's fishmonger, asking for the tips on how to cook lobsters. Reba grinned. He's really trying this time.

"OK Reba, I'm going to cook the lobster you want. However, I said I'll cook for you, I didn't say that it's gonna be great, so no complaining, ok?" he needed a little confidence before he started cooking the lobsters.

"OK, I won't complain, if it doesn't taste good, we'll just order pizza"

"I want pizza" Elizabeth excited

"Me too!" Henry also wanted pizza

"But I'm cooking, don't you rather have lobster?"

"No we want pizza, dad" Reba laughed, she ordered the pizza for the kids. She looked after the kids while Brock did the cooking. Every once in a while, she'd hear "Ouch!" followed by "I'm ok".

Reba set the dining table, and set up the DVD for the kids in the living room, so they could enjoy the movie while Brock and her enjoy the dinner. Brock dimmed the lights and lit a few candles, while she poured two glasses of Chablis.

"Alright, let's see if I should keep you cooking" Reba took a deep breath before cutting a piece of a lobster tail." Brock looked at her nervously "Hey you eat some too!" she shouted when she saw Brock didn't even touch his lobster.

"I just want to see if you like it first!"

"Fine, I'll be the guinea pig!" she took the first bite "it's a little bit overcooked, but its ok" Reba gave him a smile of encouragement "Keep on practicing!" Brock took one bite of the lobster too, and boy, she was being nice when she said it a bit over cook!

"Well, at least I proved to you that I really don't know how to cook lobsters!" He mumbled, Reba laughed.

"Save room for dessert!" Reba joked seeing Brock struggle to finish his dinner

"Dessert?" his eyes lit up. Reba winked. Those little stars in her bright blue eyes seem to be dancing, when she had that sexy grin spread across her pretty face. His jaw dropped... Did she mean real dessert or something magical after they tucked the kids in for the night? She must of had a little too much wine with her dinner.

"You're drooling. I didn't know you like cheese cake that much" she laughed.

"Man I got to stop expecting for wonderful things!" Brock whined with disappointment! She tricked him again!

After dinner, they tucked in the kids to sleep. Reba and Brock just watched the late night TV shows, when Elizabeth came down the stairs crying.

"What's the matter honey?" Reba put her on her lap, and wiped the tears off her little face with her thumb.

"I have bad dream, I miss mommy and daddy"

"They will be back soon honey, tell you what, you can stay with me tonight, how's that sound?"

"But I want mommy and daddy to hug me" Elizabeth still cried, Reba wiped her tears away. She kissed her gently on her temple.

"Mommy and daddy couldn't be here right now, would it make you feel better if..." she took a few second to think, before she continued, "...if grandma and grandpa hugged you?"

"All night?" she wiped her tears, she looked at Brock and Reba

"All night, I promise"

"OK" Elizabeth nodded.

Reba took her hand and walked toward the stairs, Brock still sat by the couch, couldn't believe if he heard right

"Come on Brock" Reba called him. He quickly turned off the TV and followed them to Kyra's room where Elizabeth stayed.

"Hmm... Aunt Kyra's bed wouldn't be big enough for all of us, so we'll have to stay in my room tonight"

Elizabeth nodded, she took Brock's hand walking to Reba's room. Elizabeth climbed into her bed, settled herself at the center. Reba took off her robe and climbed into bed next to her, followed by Brock. Reba sang "Angel's Lullaby" softly; she put her hand on the girl's chest watching her drift to sleep. Brock put his hand on Reba's, rubbing her hand softly with his finger. He had many things that he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't put those words into a sentence. Why was it so hard to say the word when you really mean it? Was it because he told her once before and she wasn't convinced? Or was it because he was afraid that he'd push her away when all she wanted was just friendship?

Her saying good night interrupted his thought.

"Goodnight" Reba kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "And good night to you too, Brock" she kissed him before turning off the light.

"Goodnight, my love" Brock mumbled in the dark.

The last two words may have faded into the dark, but they were loud enough to put a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

-- 04 --

"Good morning" Brock said warmly, as Reba started to blink.

"Good Morning" She yawned, and rubbed her eyes

"Elizabeth's still sleeping" Brock pointed to the little girl curled up between them.

"I'll go down to prepare breakfast" She yawned again

"No, you stay here with her, I'll prepare breakfast" Brock got up and walked to Reba's side, he kissed her gently "It's really nice to see you waking up in the morning again" Reba watched him walking out of her room with mix emotions. It was nice to wake up next to him again, but was she finally ready to take a chance that one-day she might wake up alone, again?

Reba let Elizabeth sleep a little more; she got up put her robe on and followed the smell of bacon to the kitchen.

"Oh, I thought you'll stay in bed" Brock saw her walked in the kitchen

"Nah, I'm up. Need some help?"

"Sure, can you find me the apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'?" Reba walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I only have one that reads 'Kiss me, I'm in heat' that a mo-ron got me for a valentine gift many years ago. Would that work?" Brock laughed.

"You still have it?"

"Yeah, in my closet. Hidden somewhere in a memory chest"

"A memory chest?" he'd like to see what she had in the box

"Different things I kept over the years from when we were together" she pecked his lips, but let go before Brock had chance to respond "Brock, you overcooked the food again" she looked at the stove and laugh

"Sorry I got distracted" he turned off the stove and pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh hi, Barbra Jean" Reba was relieved that she was just stepping out of Brock's arms when Barbra Jean barged in. "You came back early. How was the trip?"

"It was great! We're engaged!!" That's why she came so early. She had to tell her best friend the good news.

"Congratulation, I'm so happy for you" She gave Barbra Jean a hug.

"A hug? Wow, that's definitely go into my Reba's journal, mySpace, my blog and my ! You never hug me!"

"And I regret it already" then it just dawned on her "?"

"Yeah, it's like a fan site, I got two members to join"

"Who?"

"Well... me and a guy with a user name 'golden god' or something, I think he was the one you played poker with" Both Brock and Reba immediately exchanged looks of shock.

"Anyway, I want you to be my maid of honor" Barbra Jean didn't see that look and continue talking

"Sure, I'll be happy to, BUT only if I get to pick my own dress!" she remembered what Barbra Jean picked last time she got married.

"Fine! And Brock, can you be the best man?"

"But I hardly know the guy"

"Doesn't matter, I talked to Danny and I told him that the only person that will walk Reba down that aisle, will be you. And he said ok,"

"Barbra Jean..." Reba wanted to say something.

"Where's Henry?" she ignored Reba's tone of voice

"He's brushing his teeth" Brock answered while serving breakfast for Reba and himself. He was glad that Barbra Jean delegated Brock to walk down the aisle with Reba, because he wasn't sure how he'd take it seeing Reba walking down the aisle with someone else. Although, walking Reba down the aisle again as a best man and maid of honor, wasn't quite what he had in mind. Nevertheless, he sure would love to do that.

"None for me?" Barbra Jean asked looking at the extra crispy bacon.

"You came here unannounced, want some cereal?" Reba offered

"But I always come here unannounced, and you always have food for me,"

"You mean if I stop feeding you, you'll stop barging in here?" asked Reba in a wishful tone.

"Well... I like having morning coffee with you" she whined. "When you banned me for a week, I had to have morning coffee with your picture, it wasn't fun!." Barbra Jean took another look at the plate, "I think you overcooked your bacon by the way." At first, Barbra Jean didn't want to say anything but she couldn't help it.

"It wasn't me, Brock cooked it" Reba defended her cooking talent

"Well, I got a little distracted," Brock admitted while looked at Reba with a grin.

"Anyway..., I'm here to pick up Henry, I missed him. Here you are, Hi Henry. Mommy's back" She saw the way Brock looked at Reba and wanted to leave as soon as she could.

"Morning, Mommy. Are we going home?"

"Yes we are".

"Can Elizabeth come with us too?" Henry asked seeing Elizabeth walking into the kitchen. Reba poured Cheerio's for them.

"Elizabeth can't go with you, honey. She has to wait for her mommy to come here," Reba explained to the boy

"But I want to sleep with grandpa and grandma again," Elizabeth told Henry why she didn't want to go.

"Oh..." Barbra Jean immediately interested by what Elizabeth had just said, "Did you sleep with grandpa and grandma on the same bed?" BJ had just found her best source of information!

"Yes, I had bad dream, and grandma said she'll let me sleep between her and grandpa" Barbra Jean's eye just lit up

"You're misunderstanding Barbra Jean" Well, who wouldn't, Reba thought.

"Kids don't lie Reba" she turned her attention back to the girl "Did grandma and grandpa kiss?"

"Barbra Jean" Reba wanted to shout, but she didn't want to do it in front of the kids. Barbra Jean ignored Reba and just gave Elizabeth her full attention

"Yes, grandpa smooch grandma"

"I saw it too, mommy" Henry told his mom, now this was getting more interesting. "Daddy smooch Aunt Reba in the park, everyone looked and another time on the couch after Aunt Reba was asleep putting her head on his lap"

"It's not what you think" Reba blushed, she glanced at Brock, asking for help, but Brock wanted to see how she'll get out of this

"Sure...Reba, not what I think" Barbra Jean talked to the girl again

"Elizabeth, I think you want to come and stay with me tonight. I bought some games, and I want you and Henry to play with me" That got her attention. She agreed to go to Barbra Jean's house and stay overnight after Breakfast.

"Barbra Jean, it's not what you think ok?" Reba had to clarify after the kids ran upstairs to pack their stuff.

"I'll go help Henry and Elizabeth pack" Brock excused himself, letting Reba explain to Barbra Jean alone. But Reba chose to stay quiet.

"So? You're not going to tell me what happened in here?"

"Whatever I said you'll tell the kids differently anyway. Don't you think I know your scheme?" Reba gave her a deadly glance, "First you got me drunk, planned to have Brock take advantage of me, then you and the kids plan something right in my kitchen to leave just Brock and me alone, but I couldn't pin point to why you'd left the kids here. Now I knew, I just couldn't believe you asked the kids to spy on us too!

Barbra Jean looked guilty, Kyra was right, Reba was smart!

"Well we want you two to be together again. Kyra wants it; Cheyenne couldn't wait for her new baby to have a big happy family. Jake was glad to have his parents together again. Let face it Reba, you were lonely when Cheyenne and Van moved out. Someday Kyra and Jake will move out to, we just don't want to see you all alone in this big ol' house! And admit it, you were happy again when Brock moved back in."

"I knew you guys meant well, that's why I decided not to kill y'all. Enough about me, when's the wedding?" Reba changed the subject and Barbra Jean took the bait. She talked about the wedding and forgot about what she asked Reba before, about her and Brock.

Barbra Jean took Elizabeth and Henry to her house, after breakfast. As soon as they left, Brock stared at Reba.

"Your name was Kevin?" Reba almost sprayed her coffee.

"Oh yeah... about that..."

"Why didn't you tell me 'Rumblin' Red Rose' was you?"

"Well, I panicked. Who would have thought I was flirting with my own ex!" she laughed, "you would have done the same if I told you my name first!"

"Yeah, maybe" he laughed

"And what the heck were you thinking signing up for BJ's obsessive website?" she smacked his chest.

"I knew it was BJ's website, and I thought it was cute, I have to sign up to look at some pictures of yours!" he chose not to tell her how he stumbled across that website.

"There are pictures?" Reba was worried; she wasn't surprised but nervous about what Barbra Jean put on that site.

"And video clips! But don't worry, nothing to be worried about. I like the one you modeling for a sand sculpture on the beach, by the way. But it'd be better if you were in your bikini or something less than what you had on"

"I felt asleep and got terrible sun burnt for that!"

He told her more about different pictures Barbra Jean had on that . She was laughing on all of them.

"It's quiet in here," Reba said after the fun was over. She missed having the kids around

"I can start to cry and scream and fighting for toys if you want" Reba laughed at Brock's comment.

"Someday Jake and Kyra will move out, this house will be even emptier" especially if she had to be here, alone.

"Anyway, what's for dinner?" Reba changed the subject. She didn't want to cry on his shoulder again.

"We just finish having breakfast and you were thinking of Dinner already?"

"I always like to plan ahead" she said,

"What would you like to eat?"

"You'll cook or are we going out?"

"I'll cook, I promised remember?" Brock wanted to hold on to his promise

"Boy, you're taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"I made my mistake once 7 years ago by not taking you seriously; I'm not going to repeat the same mistake again!" Brock looked her in the eye and stated firmly.

"Alright, I'd like... hmm..." She was thinking "How about some spaghetti?" that should be easy enough for him to cook!

"Sure, sounds like fun, but I'll need you to teach me to cook! However, it's not even noon yet, would you like to do something fun?"

"Hey, what do you have in mind?" she jumped

"I was about to suggest going out, but we could stay in and maybe do what you think" he winked. Reba blushed. Then she put on a playful grin before she got up from her seat and position herself on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her forehead against his, and spoke with a sexy voice.

"I had an idea..." her lips were a mere inch apart from his. "Why don't we go upstairs, and..." she moved half an inch closer. Brock could feel his heart pounding. "and..." she continued with that trembling voice that drove him crazy "you can... help me take down the drapes so I can wash them" She got up from his lap and walked toward the stairs. He could hear her laugh from the distance. It looks like she got her revenge.

"Man, when am I gonna learn my lesson, not to have high hopes!" he mumbled while followed her up the stairs and took down the drapes she asked him to. Well, it was a fun laundry day anyway.

Reba couldn't deny that she enjoyed his company. She loved every minutes that they spent together. Maybe, if she took this chance, she might not have to grow old alone.

Later that day, Reba helped him cook the spaghetti. He followed her instructions carefully, and out came a very delicious spaghetti sauce that was made by love and care. Reba reward him with a kiss that made his whole world spin. He'd make ten more pots of sauce to get another kiss like that!

He put the spaghetti in one big plate.

"Where's mine?" she asked,

"We'll share"

"What are we? Lady and the tramp?" referring to the scene where two dogs kiss after chewing the same piece of the spaghetti.

"Sounds like fun don't you think?" Brock handed her a fork and a spoon. Well, he was right, although it was a little messy, but it was fun feeding each other.

"It's really quiet in here" it was about this time that Elizabeth and Henry would be getting all excited about the dessert. Reba sighed while cleaning up the table of spaghetti sauce that splashed all over the place.

"We can have another baby if you want, I got my vasectomy reversed" Brock joked wrapping his arms around her, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm heading for a menopause" she tried to ignore the warm breath near her neck. She sighed.

"Already? That should explain the mood swing of yours"

"Not yet you mo-ron!" she elbowed him "Wait, why are we talking about this?" she smacked his shoulder before walking away from his arms to do more cleaning. If this wasn't caused by menopause, he couldn't imagine seeing how moody she'd be when the time came.

After they finished cleaning up the mess in the dining room, Reba did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. She came out of the kitchen seeing Brock was paying some bills. Brock took charge of paying all the utilities. At first, she wouldn't let him; she didn't want to become dependant on him again. But he insisted. He said it for his ego. And when he made those puppy dog eyes, she caved.

Reba never knew she had that much free time in her hands when the kids weren't around, and Brock helping by picking up some chores.

"It's quiet in here" Brock finished writing checks. He saw her walking around with nothing to do and knew what she wanted to say. Reba laughed.

"Let's see, what we used to do around this time when Cheyenne wasn't born" Brock mumbled

"Brock!" She blushed

"I wasn't even think of that!" Brock said, "I was thinking of some 'other' activity we used to enjoy together. But, you know you keep suggesting that!" He laughed and she blushed even more. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're feeling a little 'frisky'. Would it make it easier if I just pounced on you?" he teased.

"Oh shut up and go get the chessboard." That was one of the things they enjoyed together. Brock set up the chessboard, Reba sat across from him.

"Do you remember we used to have a bet? Looser had to do whatever winner wanted" he gave her that crooked grin that made her believe he was suggesting something again.

"Of course, and you lose most of the time" Reba recalled,

"Well, it didn't matter then who won. Because we ended up wanting the same thing anyway" Brock didn't look up, but he could tell, her checks were turning pink!

"Sometime, it did." she almost slipped 'that's how I got Jake!'.

Brock didn't want anymore baby after Cheyenne and Kyra, but Reba loved being pregnant and took care of the baby, Kyra was 5 then, and she asked him for another child. And he thought it was cute that instead of 'checkmate' she'd say 'baby time!', that was why he let her win most of the time.

"And it might make a difference today too" He gave her that crooked smiled. He had to win! And finally "checkmate!"

"Alright" Reba graciously accepting her defeat "What do you want me to do?"

"Will you do everything I want?" he just had to make sure

"Of course." She looked right into his eyes, he looked back with a grin that make her heart skipped a beat.

"I want you to put on the outfit that I bought you couple of days ago, and go to a date with me tomorrow" Brock made his request. Reba didn't expect he'd say that, as soon as he finished his sentence, she almost pounced on him and kissed him all over. Brock had changed! He cared more about her feelings now.

"Sure, tomorrow what time?" she still kept her cool

"I'll pick you up after work" Brock could see Reba was surprised at his request. He grinned. He had to win her heart back and he knew he was getting closer!

"I'd like that. But it's getting late, I'm gonna go get ready for bed" Reba excused herself, Brock looked at his watch and decided he should be getting ready for bed too, so he followed her up the stairs. Reba stopped in front of her bedroom, Brock about to walk past her when she called his name. He came to a complete stop when she asked.

"Would you like to come in?" it was a silly question she asked but YES!! He screamed and did that happy little dance inside his head.

"Wait, are you playing with me again?" he had been tricked so many times now; he just had to make sure.

"What do you think?" she raised her eyebrow and winked at him before walking in her room, but leaving the door open for him to enter.

"YES!!" he nearly screamed, but before he even have chance to step pass the bedroom door. The doorbell rang.

CRRAAAAPPPP!!


	5. Chapter 5

-- 05 --

Brock rushed to the door ready to kick anyone behind it for ringing that doorbell!

"Hi Barbra Jean" Barbra Jean looked guilty coming here at this time. She was in her pajamas and dressing gown, she must be ready for bed herself.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"Well..."

"Oh my God!!" judging by his expression, she knew something good was about to happen. She'd kick herself for being here, and she almost jumped with joy "I wouldn't have come here if not because of Elizabeth, I swear"

"Hi Barbra Jean" Reba came down to see who was at the door. She was already in her pajamas. "Hi Elizabeth, shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"I want to be with grandpa and grandma"

"That's why I'm here" Barbra Jean explained,

"Alright, come on in" Reba took the girl's hand and walked to her bedroom.

"Dang!" Brock swore a few words.

"I'm sorry, Brock" Barbra Jean looked really guilty now.

"Nah, it wasn't your fault. It's just..." Brock thought for a minute, maybe he shouldn't tell Barbra Jean. "Never mind..."

"I'm your friend, Brock" she reminded him

"It's just, this is the first time that she invited me in to her room ever since we got separate. Not counting last night when Elizabeth wanted me to be there"

"Well, this maybe the first time, but doesn't mean she wouldn't invite you in there again, you see? You'll be here forever, but Elizabeth's going back home in couple of days. Then Reba will be all yours; you still have your chance. Cheer up! Good night Brock." Barbra Jean left with a smile on her face, singing 'Amazing Grace'. She was happy for them.

Brock came back to Reba's bedroom, and saw her singing to Elizabeth. He changed and brushed his teeth before returned to join them on the bed.

When Reba woke at the crack of dawn, she found herself in his arms. Brock opened his eyes when he felt movement in his arms.

"Where's Elizabeth?" she looked around to see if Brock crushed her

"I put her in Kyra's room after you both fell asleep last night"

"What time is it?" asked Reba

"It's six o'clock" he looked over at the alarm clock

"Cheyenne will be up soon, I should get up and prepare her breakfast and lunch. Can you drop her off at pre-school?" Reba slurred with her eyes still closed

"Sure, I'll drop 'Elizabeth' off at the pre-school" Brock corrected her.

"Did I say Cheyenne? I'm sorry I thought I woke up to the past," she laughed

"I won't blame you, I felt the same thing" Brock was getting up when Reba pulled his hand.

"Can we stay like this a little while longer?" if this was a dream, she was not ready to wake up. Brock lay down next to her again and held her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arm stretched across his body. They stayed silent in that position until they heard a soft knock on the door.

"Grandma?" the sound of Elizabeth's voice came from the doorway. Reba looked at the clock and couldn't believe that it was almost seven thirty! Where did the hour disappear?

"Oh crrraaappp!!" she yelled jumping out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom to get ready. Brock laughed at her reaction, he couldn't believe they spent an hour doing nothing but holding on to each other.

Since Reba got up a little later than she intended, they didn't have a chance to sit down and enjoy breakfast. Elizabeth had her cheerio's, and Brock his Eggos. Reba apologized for not getting up early enough to prepare a healthier breakfast.

"I'll trade every breakfast for you in my arms any day" he said. "I'll ask BJ to take care of Elizabeth today and pick you up after work, don't forget that we have our date tonight" he kissed her cheek saying bye before leaving for work. Reba didn't have a house to show today, so she was able to do some paperwork from her home office, or what used to be the garage.

"Brock" Reba called out to him before he left

"Yeah?"  
She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, without saying a word. Brock had succeeded. He got her heart back. She finally fell for him all over again. Brock wrapped his arms around her body, squeezed her a little closer to him. If he had special powers, he'd like to stop time and stay like this forever. They held on to each other as if they would never see each other again.

"Grandpa?" Elizabeth called him; she was late for her school.

"You go wait in the car, and I'll be there in a minute honey" he told Elizabeth, his eyes still locked on Reba, who still didn't want to let him go.

"I'll come home as soon as I can" he planted a kiss on her lips before he had to let go.

"Thank you"

"The pleasure is all mine" he'd love to start his morning like this everyday! He was in a very good mood all day and couldn't wait to go back home. As soon as the last patient stepped out the door, he was ready to leave.

"Dr. Hart, phone call from your ex-wife" Judy, the receptionist handed him the phone.

"Barbra Jean?"

"No, it's Reba. You mo-ron" she almost hung up with anger.

"Sorry honey, Judy told me that the call was from my ex-wife, I thought it was Barbra Jean. What can I do for you?" he asked,

"Nothing, I'm bored" she finished her work early and thought about him all day

"I'm done for the day, I'm going home soon. Are you ready for our date?"

"Yeah... where are we going today?"

"I won't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise"

"You don't know do you?" she laughed

"Not a clue, but why are we talking on the phone? It sounds like an echo. I'll see you soon ok? Bye bye, honey" he made a kissing sound for her to hear before she hung up. He handed the phone back to the receptionist, who was staring at him with a big grin.

"Is that how you talk to your ex?"

"Huh?" Call him slow, but he didn't see anything wrong the way he talked to Reba

"You just don't blow a kiss via the phone, when you're talking to your ex, Dr. Hart." Judy laughed, "It sounds like you are in love with the woman"

"And what's wrong with being in love with your-ex?" he blushed

"I don't know, do you want to ask her?" she pointed to the woman that sat in the far corner of the waiting area, he was in such a rush to get out and he didn't even see her there. The beautiful woman in a short black skirt and a light blue top with the sparkling blue eyes walked up to him.

"I told you I was bored"

"Reba..." he almost pulled her into a kiss. He'd been missing her all day and there she was, right in front of him.

"I had to stop you from leaving, because I took a cab here and you're so eager to get out of here, so I decided to have some fun"

"I thought I was hearing things earlier. I could have sworn I heard you laugh about 15 minutes ago when I was with my last patient."

"Yeah, it was me, I was talking to Judy and she told me that you smiled at the x-ray picture and when she asked you, you said the picture smiled at you first. That was tickled."

"Yeah... I was thinking of something else when I looked at that x-ray" he pretty much thought about her all day, and every picture he looked, he saw her face smiling at him. Except pictures with the bad teeth! Reba had beautiful teeth, and a beautiful smile.

"Anyway, shall we get going?" and she gave him the smile that had been haunting him all day.

"Sure, any place in particular that you'd like to go?" he gave her his arm and she took it. They both walked toward the door, Reba turned around to say goodbye to the receptionist.

"Bye bye Judy, nice to see you" Judy smiled after them, she have never see Dr. Hart this happy before. Not even when he was happily married to Barbra Jean. Reba never came to the office, but she heard him talking about her all the time. She was more beautiful than Judy could ever have imagined. "If he loved her so much, I wonder why he left her in first place" she talked to herself.

"I'd like to go to karaoke bar" Reba suggested when they were waking to the car.

"Good idea, I haven't hear you sing for a very long time"

"I sang to Elizabeth just last night"

"I mean, sing on stage. The last time I saw you sing was when we went back to Terri's funeral." Brock opened the car door for her before he ran to his side and continue the conversation "I really miss your singing"

"You used to go to the bar every night to hear me sing" she recalled

"Yeah, I fell in love with your voice the first time I hear it. I kick myself every day that Terri found you first. I was so jealous of him."

"But you eventually asked me out"

"And you went out with me because I was Terri's best friend, you didn't think of me more than just a friend. I had to prove to you that I really like you then." Brock also had to prove to her that he really loved her now. "It still puzzles me from time to time, how did I get your attention"

"Besides being a cute little pervert, it was your persistence and will to win me over" she answered, and yes once again, he won.

"I didn't know you like me because I was a pervert" Brock laughed "If I had known that I'd really have fun around you"

"I said 'a little', if you took every chance to take advantage of me, I'll kick you where it hurts and call you a jerk!" Reba said trying to hide her laugh when she saw Brock quickly put his legs together.

Brock arrived at a restaurant he took her on a date before. They had dinner first before they went to the karaoke bar.

"Don't drink too much now, I don't mind taking care off you, but I can't promise nothing will happen this time" he brought up the night that she was drunk, Reba turned red even before she had her first jell-o shot.

"Must you keep bringing that up?" asked Reba

"Well, how could I forget?" he always loved teasing her "By the way, you look very lovely tonight" and whispered "but you looked way better with nothing on" she smacked his arm with the back of her hand.

"Oh shut-up and enjoy the music" she took her first jell-o shot, followed by another. "I want to sing" with that comment, she took a third jell-o shot before walking to the stage to pick a song. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my... Brock" she spoke to him via microphone and the music started.

_"Sometimes you treat me so cruel.  
I don't think I can take it.  
Sometimes you hurt me so bad, I just wanna die.  
But in a moment like this.  
With a tender touch and a lover's kiss,  
You put all of my pain aside and I say to you with my eyes,"_

_"Do right by me and make it last forever.  
Tonight I need to be here in your arms.  
Where the hurting ends and the love begins.  
Do right by me and I'll never do you wrong." _

As Reba sang, Brock had goose bumps. It was intended as a love song, but he was hurt by the lyrics, knowing how much had he hurt Reba before. He continued to listen to her message.__

"It feels so good to be so close like we were when  
we started Oooh back when the troubles were few  
and the loving was blind.  
Funny how people so close Know the things to  
say that can hurt the most.  
Baby why can't we just be kind and capture this moment in time."

"Do right by me and make it last forever.  
Tonight I need to be here in your arms.  
Where the hurting ends and the love begins.  
Do right by me and I'll never do you wrong."

The whole bar burst into applauses when she was done. She took a bow before walking back to her seat.

Brock got up and pulled her into a hug.

"I swear, baby. I'd never hurt you again" He gave her his word before he kissed her so passionately that the whole bar started tapping their glasses to cheer them on.

Reba heard her cell phone ring when she took a break from his kiss.

"Cheyenne?"

"Mom, I'm sorry to interrupt on your date with Dad, but Barbra Jean told me Elizabeth will not sleep at her place. I'm really sorry mom, I should have taken her with me"

"It's alright, Cheyenne. Elizabeth has never been away from you for this long. Why don't you call Elizabeth and talk to her a little longer? We'll go pick her up from Barbra Jean's place. You have fun honey, don't worry about her ok?"

"OK thank you mom"

"Elizabeth will not sleep at Barbra Jean's house" she told Brock after she hung up. She could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"You know I love that girl with all my heart, but when will Cheyenne pick her up?" Reba laughed

"In two days"

"Alright, another glimpse of hope, something to look forward to, I guess" he grinned, "Come on grandma, let's go. Our granddaughter's waiting for us"

"Sure grandpa, let's go home" they laughed walking hand in hand back to the car.

"Home", she said "Our home."


	6. Chapter 6

-- 06 --

You know when you've loved someone with all your heart can hold, you don't need physical contact to enjoy her company. That was how he felt. He loved her so much, just by being next to her. Seeing her smile, laugh, cry, he treasured every second she allowed him to be a part of. He felt like he had lost her for 7 years. Now he got a second chance, most people were not so lucky. He'd do everything in his power to keep her by his side from now till the end. He tried to think back, where they went wrong. They loved each other, how did that happen? How did he take a wrong turn and get separated from her?

"zzz..." Brock chuckled when he heard the sound of light snoring. Those jell-o shots really relaxed Reba. Elizabeth was still sleeping peacefully in her arms. He slowly lifted her arm, and picked up the girl and put her in the other room. He came back and saw that Reba had turned to the other side. He kissed her shoulder before lying next to her and pulling her closer to his chest. He held on to her all night.

Reba woke up in the morning in his arms. Elizabeth was not there. She stared at his face. He was still sound asleep. She kissed his lips softly, trying not to wake him up before scooting out of bed to prepare breakfast. He promised he'd cook dinner for her for the rest of his life, it was only fair if she'd cook breakfast for him for the rest of her life.

Brock woke up and didn't see her on the bed anymore. He put his robe and came to the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head" she greeted him warmly, it must be the light or something, but he thought he saw love shining in her eyes

"Good morning sweetie" he pulled her into a kiss. Reba did not hesitate to kiss him back.

"Whoa, your kids are in here, people" Kyra had to say something because her dad didn't even look around before pulling her mom into a somewhat passionate kiss.

"Oh hi Kyra, Jake. I didn't see you"

"Of course you didn't, your eyes were locked on mom the moment you walked in the kitchen" Kyra teased her dad

"Bow chicka bow bow" Jake spoke to his waffle.

"JAKE!" Kyra, Reba and Brock shouted at him in unison. "Eat your waffle!" Kyra shoved another waffle on to his plate.

"I called them to come here to have a real Breakfast. Jake said they were tired of pop-tarts" Reba explained why the kids were here so early.

"You two seem to be in a good mood" Kyra noticed

"I had three jell-o shots last night, and I slept like a baby till dawn" she was really in a very good mood.

"I hope that wasn't code for something" once again Jake cracked a joke and Kyra smacked the back of his head

"Cheyenne was right, you really are turning into mom!" he shouted at his sister, so she smacked him again.

"Alright, you two. Cut it out! Jake, finish your waffle, and Kyra don't forget to drop him off at school before you go to your practice. And can you drop Elizabeth off too?"

"Sure mom" She gave her mom a hug before dragging Jake out of his seat. Kyra took Elizabeth's hand walking to her own, albeit, second hand car she bought from the money she made with the band.

Reba looked at how Kyra had grown. She was almost in tears.

"She's a good kid" Brock held her, watching them walk to the car.

"Oh shoot, I forgot that I have a doctor appointment today!" Reba looked at her calendar while packing Brock's lunch.

"Are you okay?" Brock worried

"Yeah, just regular check up for my blood pressure"

"I'll take you there" Brock offered,

"Thanks, but don't worry. I can get there myself"

"But I want to"

They were waiting in the doctor's waiting room, when the doctor called her into his office, Brock looked at her asking for permission to be in there too. She said yes by simply holding his hand while walking in to the doctor's office.

"Wow. Mrs. Hart, I've never seen you this relaxed before" The doctor laughed, happy with the results he seen "healthier than ever"

"Healthy enough to have another baby?" Asked Brock. Reba elbowed him. The doctor looked at Brock with a puzzled look.

"She may look young, Dr. Hart, but you have to keep in mind that she's not that young anymore. You can always try, but I won't recommend it"

Then the doctor just realized whom he was talking to "I thought you are the ex, but that's not my business." The doctor apologized. "Just keep on relaxing and keep your stress levels down, but limit your intake of alcohol, it will help even more. I'll see you again in couple of months" Reba now regretted having those Jell-o shots the day prior to visiting the doctor.

When they came out, Reba elbowed him again.

"What the heck were you thinking asking him like that?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to have another baby. Since you said how much you missed raising a child."

"Yeah, I missed it, but doesn't mean I want another baby at the age of... 40 something"

"Well to me, you'll always be that twenty something girl that I fell for almost 30 years ago. Hmm... Something is wrong with my math there" he teased.

"I wasn't even 20 yet when you met me! Plus, we are together for only 26 years! Don't make me feel older than I am!"

"I knew, I was just kidding" he laughed, weight and age, two things you couldn't joke about with a woman. But he just wanted to have some fun. He also loved the fact that she slipped by using the phrase 'are together' in the present tense.

"You know which part I love most about having babies?" asked Brock

"What?"

"Making them" he laughed, Reba smacked him on his chest with the back of the hand stepping in the car.

After the doctors visit, he took her to a coffee house before heading to pick up Elizabeth at her preschool.

"Hello Mrs. Hart" someone called, she turned to see who it was.

"Hello" it was Jake's principal; she extended her hand for a handshake.

"I haven't have chance to thank you for that money you made for our school"

"Don't mention it" she responded with a smile

"If I wasn't the auctioneer that night, I would have put on a bid myself"

"Thanks, that's so sweet of you" she answered shortly, but gave him a sweetest smile

"If you're still single next year, I'd..." he hadn't a chance to finish his sentence when Brock decided to join the conversation

"Oh she won't be up there again" he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as to indicate 'hands off! She's mine!'

"We'll see" Reba answered to the principal. He said bye with a puzzled expression on his face. 'Wasn't he the ex?'

"You're doing that again" she gave him a deadly glance

"Doing what?" he tried to act innocent

"Never mind" Reba went to get Elizabeth

"Why? Is it so wrong that I want to keep you all to myself?" He was catching up to her. Reba bent down to accept a hug from her granddaughter.

"No, I think its adorable." she mumbled. Brock had a big smiled when he heard what she said. "I always admired your protectiveness. Just don't be overly jealous!"

Kyra saw her parents walked toward the car each holding one of Elizabeth's hands. Kyra smiled and took a picture with her cell phone and sent to BJ and Cheyenne.

'Awww, cute' read the text messages Kyra got from BJ and Cheyenne almost immediately

Brock's cell phone beeped as he was driving. He asked Reba to check it for him. 'Dad, I think you'll like to have this. Love, Kyra'. Reba read out loud for him to hear it, before smiling at the picture.  
She replied. 'Thanks honey, Love, mom'

Kyra checked the number again she could have swore she sent it to her dad. Her cell phone rang.

"Hi Dad" she answered,

"Are you spying on me?" that wasn't her dad's voice.

"Oh hi mom, no I wasn't spying on you, you told me couple of days ago that you have doctors appointment and asked if I could pick up Elizabeth today"

"Oh yeah... I did. I forgot. I'm sorry for accusing you for spying. Well your dad is driving. He asked me the check the message you sent. Thanks by the way. It was a nice picture you took."

"You're welcome. Bye mom"

"She's a good kid isn't she" Reba mentioned to Brock.

"Yeah, she is. We should have one more just like her" Brock made his wish!

"Do you really want another baby?" Reba asked after few minutes of silence

"Yeah, but shouldn't we have relationship first?" Brock asked. She didn't answer, so Brock continued "Let's leave it in the hands of God, and see if the miracle will happen"

"Can I stay at grandma's room again tonight?" Elizabeth asked when they got to the house. Reba grinned when she saw the disappointment in Brock's eyes, again. She could read in his eyes 'No kid, your grandma and I have a miracle to create'

"Tell, you what, why don't you stay in your mom's old room tonight. I'll tuck you in early, and stay until you're asleep," Reba's answered put a big smile on his face. "And grandpa can stay in Aunt Kyra's room instead" and he frowned.

Brock still kept his promise to cook dinner for her; he tried his best at follow the recipe. Reba was also in the kitchen, helping him and teaching him how to cook. They were having a great time.

"She's asleep?" Brock asked as Reba joining him in front of the TV after tucked Elizabeth in for the night.

"Yeah" Reba flipped through the channels, looking for something more interesting than golf. "Stop looking at me like that, you're creeping me out" her eyes still on the TV, but she yelled at Brock.

"I'm just admiring you"

"The word you're looking for is 'leering' and it's creepy"

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked

"Working, I have few houses to show"

"No, after work"

"I guess, Cheyenne will be back tomorrow to pick up Elizabeth though"

"Since we had to cut our date short, last time. How about we drop off Elizabeth at Cheyenne's house, ask Kyra to baby sit, and we go out for a date?"

"Sure, I'd like that" Brock stared at her again

"You really want me to stay at Kyra's room tonight?" he asked

"What do you think?" she grinned

"I'm beginning to think that you're torturing me"

"Oh, why would I do that?" he took the remote from her hand and turned off the TV. He knew that by constantly talking about a baby today, he might have scared her a little.

"Maybe because I was a moron, who hurt you 7 years ago" he cupped her face and looked at her right in the eyes, "Reba, I did make a wish on that shooting star when you told me to. I wished for a second chance. And you are the only person who can grant me that wish. If you still don't trust me, I'll understand and I'll stay at Kyra's room tonight. So? What do you say?" Reba looked at the floor in front of her. Brock continued, "Reba, this may not be as romantic as proposing under the shooting stars, as I was hoping to do then, but you stopped me"

'See! I knew that's what you were gonna ask!' Reba thought with a smile.

"I really want this second chance, I'll prove to you that I meant every word of it when I said I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I want us to be a family again. We'll grow old together in this big ol' house. Reba, will you please be my wife again? Will you mm..." he didn't have chance to finish the question, Reba pulled him for a kiss.

"Why don't you just cut that long speech short and just tell me how you really feel, before you say that 'm' word?"

"I thought you can read me like a book" his blue eyes sparkled.

"Sometime, I also like the audio version" the little stars in her eyes seem to dance

"I'm in love with you, Reba. I love you, I miss you, I need you and I want you, so will you please marry this ol' mo-ron of yours again?"

"Well, will this ol' mo-ron like to spend a night with me tonight, and every night after tonight for the rest of his life?"

"Yes!" he answered without having to think twice

"Then, yes. I'll marry him again"


	7. Chapter 7

-- 07 --

_"It feels so good to be so close like we were when we started. Oh back when the troubles were few and the loving was blind."_

Brock woke up alone in the empty bed. Reba had already gotten up. He put his robe on and walked to the kitchen to see if she was there. He really wanted to hug her, but this time he looked around to see if anyone else was in the room.

"Good morning sexy" he pulled her for a kiss, but quickly remembered that the last time he did that, she twisted his arm and pressed his face on the counter. Luckily this time, Reba threw herself at him and kissed him.

"Good morning Darlin' Breakfast is almost ready"

"I wish you'd have stayed in bed this morning, there's something else I'm more interested than food"

"Oh, we have a long life for that, but we also need food for our energy" she gave him that sexy little wink that drove him wild.

"I love you, Reba". He wanted to say that over and over again. She responded with a kiss.

"I love you, too" she mumbled that for little words, brushing his lips with hers

"Thank you for granting another one of my wishes" he kissed her cheek, then again just behind her ear

"How many wishes did you make?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his body.

"Plenty, but all of them were all about you" he whispered. "How many wishes did you make?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"One"

"Just one? Can you tell me what you wish for?" he surprised. She whispered her answer softly with the husky voice.

"You."

He gave her a lustful kiss. Reba wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him as close as she could. He moved his lips down south to kiss her neck, shoulder and collarbone; he parted her robe a little more to get a better access to her cleavage.

"Good morning Ree...ba" Barbra Jean barged in, not expecting to see what she saw.

"Ah.." Reba quickly covered herself

"Sorry... I didn't think... I mean... ok I'm leaving" she ran to the door with her eyes shut. "Ouch!"

"Serve you right! If you don't learn how to knock, I'll have to change the locks around here again!" Reba securely tied her robe. She was afraid this was gonna happen someday!

"Oh trust me, after what I just saw, I'll even call first to give you a heads-up!" cried BJ

"Is there something you need so early in the morning?" Reba sighed in annoyance and embarrassment

"I saw your shadow in the kitchen, so I figured you're up. I just wanted to come here and have a coffee with you." Barbra Jean answered with her eyes still shut.

"Fine! And you can open your eyes now" Reba felt embarrassed that Barbra Jean walked in on them. Now everyone will hear about it. Reba poured her a cup of coffee, and finished making breakfast. She turned around to see Barbra Jean trying to drink her coffee with her eyes still shut.

"Oh come one Barbra Jean, grow up! You hadn't seen anything!"

"Not from you, but I think Brocks still thinking about you" Reba turned her head to look at Brock. He had his boxer shorts on, but his robe was still parted. Brock tied his robe, and took a seat. Barbra Jean peaked to see if everyone was decent.

Reba joined Brock at the breakfast table, while Barbra Jean chose to sit by the kitchen counter.

"Can you go pick out a wedding dress with me today Reba?"

"Sorry Barbra Jean, I'd love to, but I have a date"

"A date with who?" Reba pointed to Brock "is this one of those dates that you call 'not-a-date'?"

"No Barbra Jean, a real date" Brock clarified "we are officially back together" and they smiled at each other.

"The way you've just made out with my best friend, yeah you better be back together with her cowboy!" Barbra Jean threatened

Brock opened his mouth and tried to say something, but Reba glanced at him and just shook her head a little. Brock understood that gesture and he kept quiet.

"I can help you pick out a wedding dress tomorrow if you want" Reba offered. She tried her best to change the subject.

"That'd be great! I think I should go. So you can continue... 'bow chicka bow bow'"

"BARBRA JEAN!" Reba blushed

"Just, watch out for the kid" she pointed at Elizabeth who walked into the kitchen. Barbra Jean left the kitchen singing 'Amazing Grace'. When she left, Brock now had chance to talk to Reba.

"You didn't want to tell her?" asked Brock. Reba poured Cheerio's for Elizabeth who sat down next to Reba at the table. Clueless about what just happened.

"Honey, can you please give grandma and grandpa a minute? I'll let you eat in front of the TV in the living room" The girl took the bowl and moved to the living room. Reba waited until she left before turned her attention to Brock.

"Barbra Jean is getting married. And that's a big thing for her, although she got married before... this time it's different. She is getting married to the guy she loves and not just because she was pregnant. And, I know how important it is to have a perfect wedding you dream of..."

"I kinda messed her up too, huh"

"Darlin', we are not going to talk about the past again ok? Let's move on. I kicked you out of the house for you to go find yourself, but when you were looking for your way home, you just took a wrong turn and we separated. But now you're home, and that's all that matters to me. That you're here with me again." she smiled at him with all her heart. "I just want this to be Barbra Jean's moment. I had mine 26 years ago that I got to married the man I love, now it's her turn"

"I love you Reba, you always think of someone else ahead of yourself. I respect that" he pulled her chair closer for a kiss

"Thank you, and I love you too. But it looks like my plan of not having anyone get too excited over us getting back together maybe ruined. I think by now, Barbra Jean has made at least 2 phone calls!"

Just as Reba had suspected, now every family member knew about the intimacy between her and Brock.

"Hello, Mrs. H... as in HHHHOOTTT" Van teased her when she dropped off Elizabeth. "How's Mr. H... as in HHHHOOTTT?" Jake quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand and left the room, he'd heard more than enough for today.

"VAN!" Reba called him with a very low firm voice. "You're home early" Reba tried to change the subject, but Van ignored that statement.

"So, I heard that you got a special breakfast deliver this morning"

"VAN!" Reba shouted!

"C'mon Van! Can we not talk about what mom and dad did in the kitchen?" Cheyenne made a face "And to think we used to eat in there" she shivered. Although she wanted her parents back together, she didn't quite expect to hear the gory details that Barbra Jean fed them.

"I don't know what Barbra Jean told you, but nothing happened in the kitchen"

"Being almost naked and stuck together like gummy worms on a hot summer day, and you say nothing happened? If you catch me with my boyfriend doing what BJ said you did, would you settle for 'nothing happened', Mom?" Kyra quipped. Seeing her dad kiss her mom was one thing, but knowing a little too much detail was another. They were her parents! Barbra Jean made her want to burn her ears!

"Must you repeated that, Kyra?!" cried Cheyenne

"Alright, point taken!" Reba put her hand up to stop them from talking, no need to explain when they really didn't want to listen. Plus, she couldn't deny the truth either.

"And Elizabeth was there?" Van asked with a disapproving voice

"NO! She wasn't there, when we... well... you know... she came in later when Barbra Jean was leaving"

"But she was in the house" Van still disapproved

"And you tell me she wasn't in the house when that happened?" She pointed to Cheyenne's tummy. "Anyway, can we forget about that now?"

"Sweetie, we better get going or we'll be late for a movie" Brock didn't park the car because Reba said she'll be quick, but she had been in there a while now, so he decided to come and check.

"Hi dad" the kids greeted him

"Hi Mr. H... Hot. Please don't do anything in our kitchen"

"VAN!" Reba shouted. Kyra and Cheyenne took turns to smacking him on the back of his head. "Ouch! You two are turning to your mom!" that didn't help, he got smacked again, from both of them.

"Let's go, baby," Brock laughed, he took Reba's hand and pulled her to the car. She had turned so many shades of red today.

"What are you smiling at" she decided to let it out on Brock

"Just thinking about our little moment in the kitchen" Here came another shade of red.

"You put me in that spot, you mo-ron!" she hit his arm.

"You didn't complain this morning!"

"Oh you take that back or you wouldn't get to do that again!"

"I'm sorry, we'll be more careful tomorrow. Curtains closed, door locked and just you and me in the kitchen, or would you prefer the dining room?" he teased

"Oh shut up and just drive"

Brock was in a very happy mood, of course he'd be, he finally got the woman he loved back in his arms. And he promised to himself that he'd never let her go again.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as Reba sat, a little too quiet for his liking.

"No, I just fell a little embarrassed that BJ had to see us this morning" he laughed

"Don't let it bother you, sweetie. Let's just enjoy each other's company. We've lost 7 years together. From now on, I'd like to make every single minute count" he kissed the back of her hand.

"You're right, if they really wanna see what happened, we'll show them!"

"Now, that's the spirit! If I wasn't driving, I'll kiss you right now!"

"Well then you owe me one!" Reba gave him that sexy little grin that made Brock want to park the car right at that moment! But he waited until the got home, so he could have a little more than a kiss.

The news spread faster than a wildfire! Seems like everyone in town now knew about the little moment between Reba and Brock in their backyard!!

"Backyard? Are they talking about us or two frisky little squirrels?" Reba was shocked when the news returned to her, how could, 'kitchen' turn into 'backyard', she still couldn't figure out. Brock was just laughing away with the little twisted rumors.

"Hello Reba" the Reverend Yummy Pants said with a grin. He must of heard about that too!

"Hi Reverend, just to clear up the news, we didn't do anything in the backyard" Reba had to straighten the news to pretty much to everyone she talked to lately. Maybe it'd be easier if she'd just move to different state, or better yet, different country!!

"I knew these people just like to gossip. Who would do such thing in the backyard" Reba was relieved that at least someone believed her. Reverend let out a little laugh. "It was in the kitchen that I've heard" Reba didn't think she could turn redder than her hair, but she did.

"I'm so going to kill Barbra Jean" then she realized who she was talking to "Sorry Reverend"

"Hello Reverend Park" Brock saw Reba was talking to him, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous, so he had to come and join the conversation.

"I just want to congratulate you two for getting back together. You two are really meant for each other. You know, I thought you two would be saying your wedding vows by now. You wouldn't believe how many couples I have wed since that meteor shower. I was surprised you weren't one of them."

"I also wanted to propose then, but Reba asked me to wait" Brock put his arm around her, the way Reba looked up at him, Reverend Park thought Brock must be the luckiest guy in the world.

"I see, congratulations. And I have to admit, I envy you." he told Brock before he left to talk to some body else.

"I almost lost you to him, didn't I?" Brock couldn't believe how close he was to losing her forever.

"If he'd only asked me out just one day before that auction, yeah"

"I was hoping you'd say no" Brock frowned

"You were still married then! But I'm glad he didn't because although I like him a lot, but it's not like the way I love you. I'll choose you over him any day" A smile spread across Brock's face. He almost kissed her but he realized they were still in the church. People were already pointing at them and talking behind their backs. No need to add more things for them to talk about.

Seven years of being apart had moved them closer than ever. They now knew how much they were meant for each other, and they appreciated each other more. They treasured every second they spent together.

"Your parents are like magnets" Van made a comment one day after picking up Elizabeth from their place. Sometimes Van had to work late and Cheyenne had late classes. Since Reba didn't have to work as many hours as before, she volunteered to baby-sit until her parents came to pick her up.

"I know, I'm glad we moved out before they were back together."

"Hey I still live with them" Kyra commented

"Every time I see them, their always holding on to each other. And guess what I saw today! You mom was sitting on dad's lap on the couch in the living room! They were talking, but they couldn't just sit side by side. The couch is large enough to fit three people, or better yet sit while talking on the separate chairs!" Van complained. "And do you know what your mother did when she saw me come in? She kissed your dad! She made my skin crawl!!"

"Serve you right, for keep teasing her" Kyra didn't feel pity for him. "You should have seen them after dinner. They have a little game time; sometimes they play chess, or checkers. They have a bet that the loser has to what the winner wants. You wouldn't want to hear some of those requests!" Kyra shivered "I mean one time mom won and requested for a body massage, and I wish I'd have left the room before I hear her add 'back and front'!". Cheyenne made sour face, she could just imagine.

"Yeah, I wonder how can you live with them like that, Kyra?" Cheyenne questioned,

"Why do you think I come here everyday for?" Kyra sighed "Barbra Jean and Danny are getting married, but they weren't as 'stuck together' as mom and dad. You two are the only couple that can stay apart for longer than 15 minutes without kissing."

"And we were the youngest couple too!" cried Cheyenne

"Maybe we should separated for 7 years, so we'll love each other more" Van dreamed. Cheyenne smacked him. "Ouch! We should really separate for seven years!" Van mumbled before deciding to leave the two sisters alone and go play with Elizabeth.

"Do you think they will get married again?" Cheyenne asked her sister.

"I don't know I haven't heard them talk about it, not that I want to listen to their conversation anyway. You know, I hate to tell you this but I think I like it better when they were friends. I didn't have to listen to who loves who more then" Kyra shook her head, but with a smile. Well at least she was glad her mom happy again. "You know, what I found out is, they both changed. Mom, the strongest lady we know, turned to be so mushy around dad. And dad, who used to think he was the center of the universe, now puts all his focus on mom"

"Well, mom used to tell me that dad left her because he didn't feel like a hero around her. I remember back when we were young, dad loved to take care of mom. But with 3 kids, mom grew stronger, the stronger mom became, dad felt like she didn't need him. That's how he left her for someone who needed him. Think about it, he and Barbra Jean broke up after BJ become more independent too" Cheyenne pointed out.

"That, and the fact that dad never stop loving mom. She yelled at him everyday, but he still came to see her just to be with her even for a few minutes. I mean, He just never realized that. But, You're right, dad really loves taking care of mom; remember when she got that rose thorn pricked her hand. Dad carried her down the stairs!" the two sisters laughed "And when she got drunk, dad never left her room. He said just in case mom needed him. He slept on a chair next to her bed!"

"And she said he used to carry her around the house when she was pregnant, so she didn't even have to walk." Cheyenne had a smile on her face when she recalled the story of her mom and dad "Dad must felt like he had conquered the world when the strongest woman he knew felt weak around him, for him to protect and care. Come to think about it, they are cute, aren't they? I still remember when we were younger; mom would drop everything and run to his arms when he came home from work. But as we got older, mom had too many thing to do and the love an affection faded away"

"Guess what, it returned! Mom pounced right in his arms everyday when he came home from work! But, You know what cracked me up? Before, when dad wanted to go golfing, mom would be shouting, yelling and he still went, but now, all mom had to do was pout and he'll drop his golf clubs!"

"And imagine what if she can cried on cue like me!" Cheyenne laughed

Anyway, I better go home. Dad's cooking his famous grill chicken tonight. As much as I didn't want to be around the lovebirds, I still enjoyed his food. Can you believe, just for mom, we found out that dad can cook?"

When Kyra came to the house, again her mom and her dad were setting up the table together. They did a lot of things together nowadays. She couldn't recall, since their love had been revived, when was the last time she saw them separately.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad"

"Hey Kyra, just in time for dinner" Brock said sitting down next to Reba

"C'mon, take a seat. Your dad made his famous grilled chicken."

"Where's Jake?" Kyra asked about her little brother

"He has a date" Reba answered with a smile, her kids really grew up

"A date?"

"Yeah, his first date. Isn't that cute?"

"Geeze, everywhere I looked every one seems to be in-love." she looked up and see her parent staring at each other again. "Oh great. I shouldn't have said that 'L' word!" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry Kyra, have we made you uncomfortable lately?" Reba apologized

"I'm not used to see you two are nice to each other I guess. I was kinda used to seeing you yelling at dad for the past 7 years. I hate to say I missed it"

"Well, get used to it! Cause this is what you'll see from now on" Brock said while cutting a piece of chicken and feeding to Reba.

"Not again..." cried Kyra seeing their parents doing that 'being in-love' thing again, but... come to think about it, they were kinda cute!

"Are you going to get married?" Kyra asked them out of the blue. Reba choked on her piece of chicken. Brock almost dropped the fork.

"What, we've only been on a few dates and you're expecting us to get married already? Don't you think it's a little too soon?" said Reba after took a big gulp of white wine to wash down the chicken.

"C'mon mom. You've been sleeping together for couple of weeks, having a little something in the backyard, I mean kitchen. Don't you think it's about time?" Kyra quipped; Brock sprayed his wine and let out a big laugh. 'Like mother, like daughter' he thought.

"Alright, I'll let you in a secret, but promised me you'll not tell anyone"

"Sure" Kyra gave her word.

"We are engaged. But we didn't want to tell you kids yet, since Barbra Jean is getting married. I don't want to steal her thunder."

"I'm happy for you two" she got up to give her parent a hug. "When's the big day?"

"We'll let you know after BJ's wedding"

"I still haven't got you a ring" Brock just remembered

"I still have the one you gave me before, the diamond one, not the sapphire one, I mean"

"Don't you want a new one?"

"You did buy that ring twice!" they laughed, maybe that was the sign. He gave her that engagement ring, twice. And he got to marry her, twice. "I don't want a new one, it's the old one that I had fond memories with. Kinda like you, don't you think?" and she gave him the smile that melted his heart the first time and every time he saw it.

He didn't think he could have loved her anymore than he already had, but he was wrong.

"Oh not in the dining room too!" Kyra cried before deciding to go to her room.

The big day finally came for Barbra Jean. She only planned a small wedding, just close friends and family. She looked stunning in a white wedding dress Reba helped her pick. Reba herself also looked gorgeous in the dark green dress that Cheyenne picked for her. Cheyenne and Kyra had the same dress Reba had but in light green color. Most of the guests knew that at one time, Danny used to have a thing for Reba; they teased him about whether his eyes were looking at the bride or bride's maid.

"I may have an eye for the Bride and the other for the bride's maid, but looks like my best man here has both his eyes locked on a certain bride's maid ever since she stepped in the room. Good thing we had this wedding indoors" The guests laughed, Reba looked at Barbra Jean. If only looks could kill.

"Oh c'mon now, Reba and Brock didn't do anything in the backyard!" Barbra Jean had to protect her best friend's reputation "It was in the kitchen I saw" and everyone in the room was suddenly quiet, before someone broke the silence with laughter.

"We thought it was just a humorous story, did it really happen?" Now Reba really wanted to kill the bride! "You two are really getting back together?"

As hard as Reba tried to focus all attention to Barbra Jean's wedding, the news of Reba and Brock getting back together really got everyone excited. Some family and friends even wondered what took them so long. They could see all along that they've never stopped loving one another.

When it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet, Barbra Jean intentionally threw it at Reba!

"YES!" no, it wasn't Reba who was excited, it was Barbra jean who squealed.

"Er... Thanks Barbra Jean" She wasn't even trying to fight with other girls, but it fell on her lap.

"You're welcome peaches. Now promised me, when you and Brock are getting married, you'll let me be maid of honor." Reba paused for a few seconds before she said

"Sure, I'd like that" and gave Barbra Jean a hug and she whispered something to Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean started to squeal and cry. She gave Reba a bone-crushing hug before she left for her honeymoon.

"What did you tell her?" Brock asked after they left

"I just told her 'please don't scream, Brock and I are engaged', boy I was so afraid she was going to make a scene" she laughed; she had gotten too much attention today. She didn't need anymore.

"You told her that?" he pulled her into his arms

"Yeah and now we'll tell the kids"

But when Barbra Jean came back from her honeymoon. Reba announced that there would be no wedding.


	8. Chapter 8

--8--

Barbra Jean, Cheyenne and Van barged into the living room expecting to talk to Reba and Brock about why they didn't want to have a wedding.

"Where are mom and dad?" Cheyenne asked Kyra who sat reading a magazine on the couch. Jake was nearby reading his comics.

"In the kitchen" the three walked toward the kitchen and suddenly stopped.

"They are just cooking!" Kyra knew why they stopped. But Barbra Jean was more proactive this time

"Reba, we are going in the kitchen, if you are decent, please say yes"

"NO" answered Reba followed by 'Oooh yeah... Baby, don't stop...", and everyone immediately backed in to the living room, sitting closer to the front door. Reba and Brock walked out with a laugh. They were just kidding. Brock had an apron that read 'Kiss the cook' that Reba bought for him and Reba's apron read 'Kiss me, I'm in heat'. They looked like they had been actually cooking.

Van examined Reba's apron. "Oh Mrs. H, do you even know what that means? It's not something you announce to your family, you know"

Reba ignored Van's comment and gave Brock a wink. Van shivered.

"We want to know why don't you guys want to get married, mom" Cheyenne demanded an explanation

"We are getting married, but we don't want a wedding" Reba clarified

"Why not?" Barbra Jean pouted,

"We had our wedding 26 years ago, and that was the only wedding day I want to remember. We'll go to the city hall, to make it legal. And that's all we want"

"Are you sure about this mom?" asked Kyra

"Yes I am, in fact. We plan to have the document signed next month, on our 27th anniversary. We'll continue our life as if we've never been divorced. Your dad just took a wrong turn, Kyra. And on his way back home, he brought me a friend, a crazy friend." she laughed "Even if I could turn back time, I don't want to change a thing. So let's move on the way our life was meant to be" Barbra Jean was in tears when she pulled Reba for a hug, Reba may have told her many times that she forgave her, but she still felt like a Blondzilla who destroyed their marriage. However, with Reba's little speech today, she felt like she was now truly, a BFF, best friend forever.

"Air... I'm running out of air..." Reba struggled "So are we clear?" everyone nodded "Now, I'm glad you guys are here, Brock is trying a new recipe for turkey, care to join us?"

"But it's not thanksgiving" Barbra Jean seem to believe that you only eat turkey when it's the holidays.

"We'll treat it like a thanksgiving" Brock said in a praying gesture "I thank you Lord to bring this wonderful woman into my life" and he pulled Reba in for a kiss.

"Aww..." Barbra Jean and Cheyenne sighed

"Eww..." Van turned away

"Get used to it" Kyra and Jake said, without lifting their eyes from reading.

They went to city hall to swear before a judge and began to celebrate their 27th anniversary. Brock carried her over the threshold when they came home. Now, he is no longer 'the ex'. They were now 'husband and wife', again.

Although she wanted to skip the wedding, Brock didn't want to skip the honeymoon, he surprised her with a two tickets to Italy. Her Italy.

"Aww... Reba you're glowing" Barbra Jean said to her the moment she picked them up from the airport. "How was the trip?"

"We could have just stayed here in Houston" said Reba

"You hardly left the hotel room, didn't you?" Barbra Jean laughed

"I want to roam Rome... the city, but Brock..."

"No details needed!" Barbra Jean stopped her. Brock laughed,

"I loved every minute of it" Brock pull Reba closer and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah... me too" Reba gave him a smile.

After the came back from their honeymoon, Brock still kept his promise by cooking dinner for her almost every night, except the night they went out. Cooking just became his new found talent. He loved learning new recipes that Reba might like. He especially enjoyed the fact that Reba would help him with the preparation; it meant they got to spend time doing more things together.

"Brock baby, you're drooling" Reba noticed he was staring at her kneading the pie dough. "I didn't know you like apple pie that much" she teased

"Well, it wasn't the apple pie that I was drooling over, it's the person who's making it." he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and neck.

"Mmm... Stop it honey, someone might come in and see us" she protested, but her hands just became too weak to continue kneading the dough.

"Well then, we should take it upstairs" and he scooped her up and walked to their room. Who cared about the pie, when he had even more delicious dessert in his arms.

Kyra and Jake came back from soccer practice. They saw the messy kitchen, and their parents were nowhere in sight, they just went to the living room and turned on the TV. They didn't even want to go up the stairs to their own rooms. They had begun to get used to their parents all over each other, but they tried to stay away whenever they could.

"Do you think we should just order pizza?" Jake asked his sister, who had a feeling that dad didn't even finish cooking dinner, before he and mom disappeared.

"I guess, why don't we go eat at Barbra Jean's?" Kyra headed to the door when Reba and Brock were just coming down the stairs

"Where are you going?" Reba asked them

"We are going to get something to eat at Barbra Jean's house" Jake answered

"Stay, your dad made seafood tonight. It looked really delicious"

"But I thought..." Kyra stopped halfway; she didn't really want to finish that sentence

"Oh, what we didn't finish was your mom's apple pie. But the dinner is ready. I just have to warm it up" Brock told them wearing the big grin on his face. "We just won't have dessert tonight" well... he had his!

"How's dinner?" Brock asked Reba

"It's great, your cooking certainly improved!"

"Mom's right, the dinner's great" Jake confirmed

"Or we wouldn't be here, waiting until you finish your 'dessert' to cook dinner" Kyra quipped "You know how many times you had to throw out burnt food just this month? You two should start to have better control of yourself, or someday you'll accidentally set the house on fire!"

"Well... your mother distracted me" Brock blamed Reba

"Hey, what did I do?" Reba wouldn't take the blame

"You were there, look so adorable and sexy" Brock blamed Reba for being cute.

"Oh, please not while we are eating!" cried Jake

"I'm going to work after dinner, I might stay at my friend's house after we finish. Don't wait up." Kyra's band played at a college concert tonight.

"I'm going to stay with Van and Cheyenne" Jake wanted to leave too.

"Why?" asked Reba

"So you two could have the house to yourself" He raised his eyebrow couple of times to his dad "I don't want to come down here in the middle of the night and see anything I don't want to see" he shook his head.

"Oh, cut it out, we were just kissing" Reba referred to one night after they played a game of chess, Reba won and wanted to dance. So Brock lit a few candle, dimmed the light and moved the couch to give them more room, he turned on soft music and they slowly danced. Jake happened to be thirsty, he wanted to go to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and came down and saw them kissing. Well Reba said they were just kissing, but Jake was not convinced. If he had come down a moment later, they may not just stop at kissing! Ever since that night, Jake always took a bottle of water with him to bed, so he didn't have to leave the room at night anymore!

"Sure, just kiss. It's Friday mom, you can 'just kiss' all you want and have the house to yourself, I'll spend the weekend over there and come back on Sunday night. I might come for dinner though; Dad's a better cook than Cheyenne." Brock laughed. The kids were really grown up. "And Kyra, when you move out, please take me with you!"

After dinner, Brock helped Reba clean up the kitchen. They sat and watched TV on the couch.

"Do you want to play Chess?" Brock asked after seeing Reba flipping through many channels and nothing had interested her

"I'd love to but I'm exhausted" Her answer made him laugh

"Doesn't have to always end like that you know. We can just enjoy the game, but I like they way you think!"

"Ok fine! No requests!" Reba thought it was funny for whoever won, that whatever request was made, they somehow ended up in bed. Even if the request was just a simple foot massage!

As Brock was setting up the board, Reba caught him smiling.

"What are you thinking?" she asked as she made the first move

"I'm just thinking about the first time in many years that we played chess together again" He referred to a few months ago when they weren't together yet.

"Brock honey, that night I could have checked your king with my queen, but I decided to let you win" Reba gave him a wink

"I thought you didn't see that you had chance of winning. As soon as you moved your knight, I was screaming 'YES' inside my head"

"Well, you asked me that day if it'd be easier if you'd just pounced on me, I was kinda counting on that" she laughed "And since you didn't, I decided to let you win. But you surprised me by asking me out on a date!"

"I knew, but I thought if something would happen between us, it had to be your decision, baby. Not because you were drunk, or lost over a chess game."

"And for that, you made me fall in love with you all over again" those stars in her eyes seem to be dancing as she smiled.

"I almost died when you invited me into your room"

"Since it became our room again, I see you've still survived" she rose her eyebrow

"Can I take that back about no request if one of us wins?" Brock asked with a big grin

"Darlin' I was going to say the same thing"

"Checkmate!" without having to say what he wanted, he scooped her up and carried her to 'their room'. Reba saw on the board that he didn't really have checkmate, but who cares...

Reba was preparing breakfast the next morning when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Reba, it's Barbra Jean. I'm in front of the door, can I come in?"

"Oh grow up!" she hung up the phone, and then she heard a knock on the door. A few seconds later, Barbra Jean opened the door and peaked into Reba's kitchen. "Barbra Jean, that's getting old!"

"Well, I don't want to walk in on you two again"

"All you have to do, just knock!" Reba poured her a cup of coffee and one for herself.

"How's married life?" asked Barbra Jean

"Perfect!" Reba answered, "How's yours?"

"Like a dream" Barbra Jean went on and on about how sweet Danny was to her.

"I'm happy for you" Reba gave her the sincere smile

"Where's Brock?" Barbra Jean looked at the clock, it was almost 8 and Brock was still not up.

"Still asleep."

"Wild night?"

"Whatever you mean?" Reba hid her grin behind the coffee cup.

"And I thought my married life is good!" mumbled Barbra Jean.

"Good morning Ladies" Brock greeted them warmly before walking over to Reba to give her a morning kiss. "Sweetie, did you have your breakfast yet?"

"Not yet honey, I'm waiting for you"

"Man! And I thought Danny and I are deeply in love!" Barbra Jean mumbled.

"Care to join us for breakfast Barbra Jean?" Brock invited.

"No, just coffee will be fine, thanks"

"So what are we doing today?" Brock asked putting the breakfast in front of Reba and himself.

Brock looked at Reba's plate; recently she had shrimp for lunch, for dinner and then again for breakfast! Boy, lately she really loved shrimp

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to have this for breakfast?" asked Brock.

"What's wrong with it?" Reba said pouring ketchup and honey over her shrimp.

Brock and Barbra Jean exchanged horrified looks, but Reba enjoyed every last bite.

"I was just thinking, maybe you can go golfing with your friends, and I could go shopping with my friend. You don't mind going shopping with me right Barbra Jean?"

"Mind? Of course not! Oh this is so going in my Reba Journal, my blog, MySpace and..."

"" Brock finished her sentence. "I can say that all day!"

"What do you want to buy Reba?" Asked Barbra Jean

"Pants! It's all Brock's fault; I can't even fit into my favorite jeans anymore. Or any pair of pants, unless it has an elastic band, I couldn't even zip up!"

Reba felt she might have gains a few pounds ever since he started to cook!

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything at first but you looked like you've gain some weight. And beside pants, you may want to buy bigger size bra too, because..."

"Ah, Stop!" Reba put her hand up to stop Barbra Jean from talking. But BJ's comment caused Brock to stare. "Oh will you quit staring! Nothing you haven't seen before!" Reba pulled her robe even closer together.

"Huh, I'm sorry what are you guys talking about?" Reba smacked his arm with the back of her hand.

"I'll see you at your house ok Barbra Jean? I'm gonna have a shower." Reba got up and walk toward the stairs. Brock stop eating and ran after her "I'm right behind you, honey!"

"Man and I thought Danny and I are inseparable!" Barbra Jean mumbled before leaving to get ready herself.

After shopping with Barbra Jean, Reba was upset that she was now almost two sizes bigger than she was few months ago!

"I'm getting fat!" Reba cried stepping on the scale in the bathroom. Brock walked in and lifted her up a little bit by he waist to reduce the number on the scale.

"Where?" he laughed, "You're glowing, and I love that. It's a sign of happiness. You could weight 300 pounds and I'd still think you're adorable. Brock lifted her up and carried her to bed "and sexy" he added. Reba still pouted.

"You should stop cooking for 6, when there are only four of us in the house, sometime just the two of us but you're still cooking for 4 to 6!"

"Well I followed the recipe!" He gently lay her down on the bed and started to unbutton her pajamas "maybe it's the clothes that are heavy, here let me remove them for you and maybe we can... do a little exercise, break a little sweat" He gave her a meaningful look.

"You still find me attractive if I weight 300 pounds?"

"Heck, yeah..."

Reba loved waking up next to him every morning, God knew how much she loved him. She gave him a gentle kiss every morning before trying to scoot out of the bed quietly, but today she had to bounce off the bed and rush to the bathroom. Brock woke up by the sudden movement she made.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"No, I don't feel well. I might have food poisoning, are you sure you cooked the shrimps right?" Just thinking about food, made her vomit again.

"I think I did it right, you were there to help. Are you allergic to shrimps?" She also had shrimps just few days ago and she was fine then.

"I never... can we please stop talking about food!" she puked her guts out. Brock handed her a cup of water, she rinsed her mouth before he carried her to the bed.

"I'll call Judy to cancel all the appointments today and I'll take you to the doctor ok, sweetie?"

"No, I'll be fine, dear. You go to work, but come home quickly ok?"

"Are you sure?" he still worried.

"I'm ok. You go to work" and was going to give him a kiss but she had to quickly run to the bathroom again. "Oh no, I'm allergic to your kiss!" she cried. Brock laughed,

"How can you allergic to my kiss?"

"I tried to kiss you this morning and I tried to kiss you again and I threw up" Reba was literally crying, she didn't want to be allergic to his kiss!

"Honey, you're too emotional right now, you can't be allergic to my kiss" He kissed her cheek "See. You might have developed an allergy to shrimp, I'll make appointment and take you to the doctor as soon as I can ok, love?" Reba nodded "But you'll be fine by yourself today? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just come home quickly ok?" Brock kissed her forehead before he left, he asked her to stay in bed and he'd come home as fast as he could.

"I'll see you later, baby" Brock left. Reba's eyes wide open... wait... could it be?


	9. Chapter 9

--09--

Reba decided that she was not going to wait until he came home. She went to see him at his office.

"Hello Mrs. Hart" Judy greeted her with a smile as soon as she walked in.

"Hi Judy" Reba smiled back, but Judy could see the worried look in her eyes "Can I go wait for him in his office?"

"Sure!" Judy could tell something bothering Reba.

The last time Reba was here, she was going on a date with Brock. Judy, the twenty-year-old receptionist, was like Barbra Jean, she admired Reba the moment she saw her. When Reba walked, it looked like she glided. When she talked, her voice sounded like an angel. When she laughed, she made the whole world wanted to laugh with her. When she smiled, she could light up the darkest room at the darkest hour. Judy admired that a lot about her. In fact, she was the newest member of !

But today, Reba looked like she was in trouble. There was no spark in her beautiful blue eyes. They were so playful the last time she saw Reba. She still remembered when Reba left with Brock, she turned around to say goodbye, and the sparkle in her eyes spoke out, 'nothing wrong with being in love with your ex'. But those eyes, today those eyes showed nothing but trouble. What did Dr. Hart do to her again? She heard about them getting re-married. But that was less than four months ago. They couldn't be fighting already!

"Dr. Hart, Mrs. Hart's waiting for you in your office" Judy told him as soon as he finished with the last patient. He rushed to his office to find the woman who meant the world to him.

"Reba? Are you ok honey? Why aren't you in bed?" he pulled her in to a hug.

"I had to go to the pharmacy, something I have to do and I couldn't wait for you to come home. But I can't do it by myself." she showed him the pregnancy test she bought. Brock was confused for a few seconds before pulling her close for many kisses!

"I'm so happy!!" he almost screamed with joy.

"Don't keep your hopes up too high! Here I go!" She walked into his washroom, Brock followed her. "What are you coming in here for? Get out!" she chased him out of the washroom.

"You said you couldn't do it by yourself, I thought you want me to hold the stick or something"

"I mean the moral support, you mo-ron!"

"I didn't know, I panicked. I'm excited!" he took a deep breath "The last time that happened all I could think of was 'Reba's going to kill me', but this time it's just pure joy. I'm so happy!!" and he pulled her for a hug again.

"Now, can you please leave the bathroom so I can do this?" she waved the clean stick.

"Ok Honey, have fun, I mean take your time" he didn't even know what he was talking about, he was too excited! Few minutes later Reba walked out of the bathroom.

"So?" Brock asked, still a little hyper.

"I don't know, it's on the sink. We have to wait 2 minutes" Reba's phone rang. "Kyra?"

"Mom, Cheyenne's in labor!"

"Cheyenne's in labor??" she shouted, "Let's go Brock, Cheyenne's in labor!!" she took his hand and rushed to the car.

"Oh cccrrraaapppp!!" Reba just realized what she had forgotten "the stick is still in your washroom sink!" It was too late to return now, as they were already approaching the hospital. Six hours of Cheyenne's painful labor made Reba totally forgot about her own problem. Until the baby boy sleeping in her arms, she began to cry as she sung Angle's lullaby.

"Mom, are you ok?" Cheyenne worried about the amount of tears Reba let flow down her cheeks.

"Yes, Cheyenne, I'm ok, just a little emotional" Brock was the only one who knew what was in her mind. He wasn't about to tell anything to anyone unless Reba said it was ok. All he could do right now was hold her close, as she needed the moral support.

On the way back from the hospital, they stopped by his office, of course everything was cleaned. They would have to stop by the pharmacy again to pick up a new one.

"Are you ready?" Reba asked him before stepping in the bathroom, to repeat the process again.

"YES!!" Brock shouted after seeing the stick turned blue. "We're gonna have a baby! We are gonna have a baby!" he kept repeating the same sentence as he hug her tight

"You're squeezing the baby out of me" Reba complained jokingly

"I'm sorry honey, was I hugging you too tight?" Reba shook her head

"No, I need it" and he pulled her into a hug again "I'm scared" she whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm a little too old for a baby, Brock" she cried "Not that I don't want one, or else I won't let it happen, but I'm scared"

"Honey, we'll go see the doctor as soon as possible, ok? Let see what the doctor thinks" he rubbed her back gently "I'm so sorry, I was being selfish, I wanted another baby with you so badly, I forgot to think about your health"

"No, I want this as much as you do, darlin'. But I couldn't help it if I'm a little afraid" she wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head against his chest. She loved listening to his heartbeat as it soothed her. "I'm glad I'm not allergic to shrimp or your kisses since I love them both" Brock laughed at her comment.

Reba didn't want anyone to know about this until she confirmed with the doctor, Brock understood this completely and supported her all the way.

"Mrs. Hart, you know you're not in the best condition to have a baby, right?" the doctor made clear her situation.

"I knew" Reba held her tummy, trying to protect the little one. Brock held her other hand. The doctor wanted her to understand that for someone with her heart condition, having this baby might end up costing Reba her own life.

"Now, if you want to go through with this, I have to recommend you to a high risk pregnancy specialist. But you have to take it easy, and keep that blood pressure of yours at the healthy level. And we have to see you more often to make sure you and your baby are ok." Reba smiled

"Thank you" she said

"Congratulations, and good luck with the baby" Doctor extended his hand for a handshake "Just out of curiosity, aren't you the ex?" he asked Brock

"No, I'm her husband" it felt so good to be able to tell people that again!

Reba was so quiet all the way home. Brock left her deep in her own thoughts, until they returned home. Reba walked straight to the bedroom.

"Reba?" she was being too quiet now. He was getting worried. She turned around and leapt in his arms.

"We're going to have a baby!" She smiled with tears running down her cheeks. Tears of happiness, of course!

Reba was trying to hide the morning sickness from everyone in the family, she wasn't ready to tell them yet. At lease not until the specialist said everything was fine. Although, pouring ketchup and honey into everything she ate was a dead give away.

"Are you pregnant, Reba?" Reba almost jumped out if her skin when Barbra Jean asked her

"Why would you say that?"

"Ketchup and chocolate ice cream? I couldn't even eat that when I had my weight problem!" At first Barbra Jean thought it was strawberry sauce she used to top her ice cream. Reba tried to stop her from stealing a bite, but it was too late! Barbra Jean ran to the sink to split out every last bit of it out of her mouth!

"I like it! It's a unique taste" Reba tried to cover her weird craving.

"Reba? Are you pregnant?" Barbra Jean asked seriously. Reba didn't answered. "Oh my God!" Barbra Jean squealed,

"Please don't tell anyone"

"Why not? It's a good news!!"

"Because of my health, we still have to talk to specialist first. I don't want to disappoint anyone if..." she couldn't finish the sentence. Barbra Jean pulled her into a hug

"You'll be ok Reba. I promised I'll take care of you"

"Thanks Barbra Jean. But can you first promise that you'll not burst out the news like when you saw Brock and I make out in the kitchen?" Barbra Jean laughed,

"Pinky swears!"

Barbra Jean kept her promised by not telling a soul, but somehow the rumors that Brock knocked up his hygienist again were spreading around town!

"Brock how could you!" Reba threw his clothes at him as soon as he walked in the house

"Ouch, what was that for?" Then he realized that Reba threw all his clothes down all over the living room too! "What's matter honey?" he tried to give her a hug

"How can you cheated on me again? How can you do this to me again when I'm pregnant with your child, risking my own life and you knocked up another hygienist?" Reba was in tears

"Sweetheart, please listen to me!" Brock was worried about her blood pressure "I didn't cheat on you! It was misunderstanding!"

"I don't believe you! GET OUT!"

"It's true! Judy found the pregnancy test that you left on the sink, and she thought it was Michelle's, the hygienist, Judy said she saw you were upset, she thought that's what you were upset about"

"Oh"

"Yeah, Judy was so mad at Michelle, they weren't talking. I had to beg Michelle to keep quiet. I had to apology to her husband, for crying out loud! He was my golf buddy, and he almost punched me!" Brock pulled her for a hug, and this time she didn't protest. He couldn't believe one single object almost broke up two families! "Believe me sweetheart, I've learned my lesson, I'll not cheated on you again I swear"

"I'm sorry I doubted you, darlin'. Please forgive me" boy talked about an emotional roller coaster! "I shouldn't have believed the rumors before I asked you first. I should have learned that lesson when they spread the news that we were making love in our back yard!"

Reba helped him picked up ever piece of clothing that was all over the floor. It looked like she would have to wash them again. Brock wouldn't let her do them. She had been through a lot today. He worried about her health more than anything. Reba lay down on the couch while Brock continued picking up his clothes.

"Dad, I think you better go and get the heck out of our lives!" Kyra, Jake and Cheyenne barged in after he put all his clothes in the basket. Van followed with the newborn baby in his arms.

"Oh great!" he almost swore

"KYRA! Why are you talking to your father like that?" Reba snapped with anger and sat up straight on the couch.

"Didn't you hear? He's cheated on you again, mom." Cheyenne cried

"I can't believe you're my dad" Jake was also upset

"You better not touch her again, or you'll have me to deal with" Van spoke with firm voice.

'Where's Elizabeth?" Reba was looking for the girl

"I left her to play with Henry, Barbra Jean said we should come and talk to you" Cheyenne answered, still looked at her dad with disgust.

"I can't believe we let you into our life for you to hurt us again! Especially mom, how can you do this to her?"

"Cheyenne!" Reba shouted, she stood up from the couch and faced them; the sudden movement made her lost her balance and fell back on the couch. Brock's heart skipped a beat!

"All of you, get out! Your mom's... ill and needs a rest!"

"Mrs. H's sick and you cheated on her?" Van charged at Brock, he almost punched his father-in-law.

"VAN!" Reba called Van to a complete stop. "He didn't cheated on me. The pregnancy test they found in his washroom was... mine"

"WHAT??" all the kids were in shock, including Van

"Yes, I'm pregnant!" she looked at her children who all of the sudden become speechless "I went to see your dad, and took the test with me. But then Kyra called and said Cheyenne was in labor, I forgot the test in the washroom" they were still in complete silence. "What? Nobody's gonna congratulate us?"

"Congratulations, mom" they all rushed in for group hug

"Don't crush you mom!" Brock worried about the love of his life.

"I'm sorry we yelled at you dad" Kyra apologized

"That's ok. I know you were just watching out for your mom, I appreciate that"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? You found out when I was in labor, that's more than a week ago. You should have told us"

"I wasn't ready, in fact I am not even ready to tell you guys now. We still have to talk to the specialist, and I don't want to have anyone disappointed if..."

"Mom, you have our support" Kyra ensured her mom.

"Yeah, have you told Barbra Jean yet?" Cheyenne just realized that BJ might be furious about the rumors as well.

"She knew, she confronted me. She saw me eating ketchup with chocolate ice cream" and everyone made an unbelievable face. How could she eat that?

"Is that why you've been eating in your room lately?" Kyra just realized her dad was always taking food for her mom to eat in the bedroom, so they wouldn't asked why did she put ketchup and honey on everything. Reba nodded to answer Kyra's question.

"Are we going to have baby sister or baby brother?" Jake asked. Reba laughed,

"We won't know yet Jake, but I'll know tomorrow if... everything will be alright..."

"Well since we are all here, would you like to have dinner with us?" Brock tried to ease up the tension

"Great! What are we having today, dad?" Asked Jake

"Well since your mother still have craving for ..." Brock didn't have chance to finish his statement

"Why don't we go out to celebrate, and mom could order the shrimp, and we could have anything else that's 'not shrimp'?" Kyra was tired of eating shrimp everyday for the past couple of weeks!

"Sound like a good idea!" Brock was tired of shrimp too!

"As long as they have honey and ketchup, I'm there!"

After they returned home, Brock drew a bath for her, he felt that she had been through a lot today, although she may have had fun with the family, but he could tell in her eyes that she still worried about what the specialist will say tomorrow.

"Thank you sweetheart" Reba saw what he did for her and she was mad at herself for believing that he would cheat on her once again. "Wanna join me?" she invited him "I'll scrub your back" Brock didn't even wait until she had to ask twice. He dipped himself in the water behind her.

"How can I scrub your back if you're sitting behind me?"

"Just relax" he told her before gently massaging her shoulder. She closed her eyes, enjoyed the motion on her shoulder and back. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand moving to her stomach. He rested his hand there while pulling her closer.

"We are going to have a baby, aren't we?"

"Hmm" her answer disappeared with his kiss.

"I think I should go to your office and apologize to Michelle and Judy, shouldn't I?" Reba asked him after he let go of her lips.

"I don't know what spell you put Judy under, but she loves you like the way Barbra Jean does. She was so mad at me when she thought I cheated on you." he laughed "Come to think about it, all my assistants loved you. Barbra Jean, Judy, Michelle. Well, Michelle you haven't talk to her much, but she said you're so beautiful"

"What about the Boss? Does he love me too?"

"That moron? He loves you more than anything, but I wish he'd stop making you cry"

"Hey, don't you say bad things about him, I love that ol' mo-ron of mine!" and she pulled his head down to accept her kiss. "Shall we get out of this water, I'm getting wrinkled"

"Yeah, hold on" Brock got up first and put his bath robe on, and he lifted her up, putting the bath robe on her and carrying her to the bed. "Your feet are wet, I don't want to risk you slipping and falling" he explained his actions.

"Your feet are also wet, what if you slip and both of us fall?"

"Then you'll land on me" he gave her a smile with that answer

"I couldn't even believe I doubted you" Reba mumbled

"I'll understand if you doubt me when it comes to cheating on you, 'cause I deserved that. But please never doubt that I love you, because I always do"

Brock tried to put her mind at ease, she had to relax. For the baby's heath, and her own. Tomorrow, they would find out if everything would be all right, but he prayed it would be.


	10. Chapter 10 Final

-- 10 --

All of the family members were waiting nervously in Reba's living room. As soon as Brock pulled in to the driveway, everyone who had been sitting on the edge of their seat, all jumped up to their feet when Reba walked in.

Reba was crying, and in her hand was a small piece of paper. It looked like an ultrasound picture. However, Brock was grinning ear to ear.

"Reba, what's going on?" Barbra Jean was nervous the way Reba cried. Kyra and Cheyenne also looked worried.

"How could I gain 10 pounds when the baby's smaller than my hand!" still crying, she exclaimed, "I'm fat!"

"Is the baby ok dad?" Cheyenne asked her dad since her mom seem to be a little too emotional right now.

"Yes, the baby's healthy, and your mom's health is fine too. We could have this baby, but your mom has to keep her stress level to the minimum. But it looked like it was off to the bad start when she began to worry about her appearance" Brock laughed. Reba never worried about her appearance, and she always looked gorgeous no matter what she wore or... not wore. It must be the hormones of pregnancy that changed her.

Every one sighed in relieve after Brock announced the good news. They rushed in to give Reba a group hug. Reba was at the center, Cheyenne and Kyra got the hold of her before Barbra Jean, so Barbra Jean squeezed all three on them before Van joined in the hug.

"Hey, move over, I want to hug mom too!" cried Jake

"Okay, guys, please don't crush my wife!" Brock had to yank them out one by one. "She's mine!" and gave Reba a hug and planted a very big kiss on her! "We're gonna have a baby!!" he shouted with joy and happiness! It was his happiest moment since... well this morning when he woke up in her arms.

Reba still worried about her appearance after the days went by.

"You always look great, sweetheart." Brock was laughing when he saw Reba pout in front of the mirror again.

"You're not the one who's getting fat!"

She lifted her top and looked at her tummy, which started to show a little. He went behind her, pulled her closer to his body and pet her belly gently

"You're not getting fat, sweetie. You're carrying our baby!" He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Reba looked at both of them in the mirror and grinned. She loved having him by her side. "Why are you worried about how you look? You look way too gorgeous for someone in her 40s anyway"

"Honey, the women my age are starting to worry about wrinkles, crow's-feet, age spots and such, and now I'm having a baby too, I just couldn't get my priority straight I guess"

He turned her around to face him.

"Sweetheart, to me, every time I look at you, I see that adorable 19 years old fiery Red Head smiling at me from the stage, that smile still melts my heart everyday" Reba gave him the sweetest smile "Yeah, that's the smile that knocked me off my feet!"

"You really don't mind that I'm old and fat?" Brock laughed,

"Baby, I'm not young and fit myself, you still love me, don't you?" Reba nodded with her smile still spread across her face.

"See... and now let me prove to you how much I love you" he scooped her up and gently lay her down on the nice soft bed.

"Is that your way to prove everything?"

"No, it's just my excuse to get you in bed" Reba laughed at his comment. Thank the Lord life was sweet again!

If Reba thought Brock was taken care of her well when she was pregnant with Cheyenne, she hadn't see the half of it. Brock started by begging her to quit her job, although it became a part time job since they were back together, but Brock didn't want her to travel from house to house. He was afraid that she might fall on the stairs that she wasn't used to. So, Reba quit her job and stayed at home. Every visit to the doctor, to the specialist, to the ultrasound or to any test that Reba had to go to, he never missed a day.

Barbra Jean wasn't so happy at the station, so she quit her job and tried to start having a new family with Danny as well. Barbra Jean took the day shift for looking after Reba, and when Brock came home, he'd take over.

"Time for your vitamins, sweetheart" Brock brought a tray that had different vitamins and a glass of water for her. He made it into his habit of giving her the vitamins as soon as he came home from work.

"Boy, I was hoping that was a code for something" she winked at him before took the glass of water from his hand.

"The amount of vitamins that you have to take per day, if that was code for something I'll be death!" Brock laughed; "Although I'll die happy, but I'd rather help you raise the baby and grow old with you" he kissed her temple before taking the empty glass of water back from her. "How are you feeling today?" he watched her getting comfortable in the bed under the blanket. She had to have plenty of rest according to the doctor; she had to spend most of her time in bed.

"The baby kicked couple of times today. It tickled"

"Aww and I missed that?" he pressed his ear on her belly, listening to the sign of movement "Say hi to Daddy" Brock talked to the baby, he put his hand on her tummy and accidentally rubbed against her belly button, and it caused baby to kick. They both laughed with joy. Looks like Brock just found the way to communicate with the little one.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" they decided not to find out the sex of the baby, they would wait for the surprise

"I think, it's a boy" Reba was pretty confidence "Would you like a boy or a girl? I know you said as long as the baby's healthy. But just out of curiosity, what would you like?" Reba asked him

"Hmm..." he paused to think for a few seconds "Maybe a girl, a pretty red hair and blue eyes girl, beautiful like her mother" Reba laughed

"You mean Kyra?"

"Oh yeah, we already have one just like you" Brock remembered "She's grown to be more like you everyday. The only thing she doesn't have is your accent"

"Hey, I don't have an accent!"

"Sure you don't honey!" he chuckled "How about another boy?"

"I want another boy too. I have two daughters and only son. I want another one. Do you still want a boy named after you? Since Cheyenne won't name her son 'Brock'?" Brock slipped under the blanket next to her. Reba moved closer, putting her arm across his body and rested her head on his chest.

"That's sound like a good idea, and if we have a girl, we can name her after you" Reba laughed at his comment

"Van said that's not a greatest name in the world, you know"

"Who cares what he think, I think it's pretty name" he started to kiss her all over "Everything about you is pretty" His playful hand found his favorite place on her skin under her top.

"Hmm.. Shouldn't you be cooking dinner?"

"Well, can't I have my dessert first?"

"This can't be good for me and the baby you know" said Reba

"Really? The doctor said that?" Brock stopped his action

"I was talking about missing dinner"

"Oh, I'll get the dinner for you right away sweetheart" Brock got up, only to be pulled back down by Reba

"I'm not so hungry, let's have dessert first and dinner later" she pulled him into a very passionate kiss that made them both forget about food.

Although Reba had to spend most of her time in bed, but she never felt lonely, at least one member of the family always took turns to stay with her. Even Judy came to visit her some time. They all wanted her to have a safe pregnancy.

"Are you sure you gonna sing to me? Can't you read to me instead?"

"But the last time I read to you, you made fun of me" whined Barbra Jean

"I promised I won't make fun of you anymore"

"Ok, which book do you want me to read? How about Reba: My Story?" Reba laughed. "Does that book even exist? Here read this" Reba handed her a book

"Comfort from country quilt? Hmm... Sounds like a good book" Barbra Jean started to read to her, page by page, chapter-by-chapter

"Reba where are you going?" Barbra Jean asked when she saw Reba get up from the bed. She was now 7 months pregnant. Moving from place to place wasn't that easy anymore.

"To the bathroom, why do you want to follow me there too?"

"Yep" she got up from her chair and followed Reba

"Barbra Jean, I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine!"

"Oh no peaches, I promised I'll take care of you, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"Alright fine! You can stand in front of the bathroom!" But Reba was glad Barbra Jean was there

"BARBRA JEAN!! I'M BLEEDING!" Barbra Jean had never driven 100 miles per hour in her life!

Brock rushed to the hospital to see if Reba and the baby were ok. He saw Barbra Jean waiting impatiently in front of the emergency room

"Brock! Reba was bleeding, I don't know what happened, I was reading to her and she went to the bathroom and she was bleeding" Barbra Jean panicked

"Barbra Jean, calm down! Oh God, it's my wife and my baby! Please don't let anything happen to her Lord, please spare baby and Reba's life, take me instead" Brock prayed. He took a seat nearby and buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"Brock..."

"How could this happen Barbra Jean? How could I put her life in danger? Why wasn't I thinking that having another baby could mean losing the life of the woman I love? Why did I always hurt her, emotionally, physically?"

"Brock..." Barbra Jean, who used to be so talkative, suddenly lost her vocabulary

"She's the love of my life. When I thought I lost her for 7 years was hurt, but back then I could still get to talk to her, get to see her smile. I don't think I can live a day if ..." the thought of losing the woman he loved hurt so much he couldn't even finish the sentence. The door swung open and the doctor came out.

"Is she ok?" asked Barbra Jean, she was so panicked, she almost attacked the doctor

"Are you her family member?"

"I'm her husband, this is her best friend, whatever you have to say, you can tell us" Brock appreciated what Barbra Jean had done for his family, if it wasn't for her...

"We have informed her specialist, he'll be here shortly to have a throughout exam, but it looks like your wife is having a premature pregnancy, we have to keep her in the hospital to monitor her for couple of days, maybe up to a week. If we have to, we may have to perform an operation in order to save the baby, and the mother"

"How could this happen? She strictly followed doctor's order, since the kids found out about her being pregnant; she hadn't raised her voice once. She kept her blood pressure at a healthy level, she even took the vitamins that the specialist prescribed to her everyday" Brock couldn't believe how could this happen to the love of his live

"Mr. Hart, there are reasons we call it 'high-risk pregnancy', you could do everything right, but it's still a high-risk. Don't blame yourself. Now you can go in and see her, I'll let you know when the specialist gets here" Barbra Jean disappeared into the room as soon as the doctor allowed them to, Brock followed her immediately.

"Brock, I'm scared!" He ran over to her bed, and held her close

"I'm here now sweetheart. I'm here" Brock held his own tears and fear, he had to be strong for the one he loved

"Reba..." Barbra Jean held her hand tears running down her face

"Thank you Barbra Jean, you've always been there for me, you're the best 'best friend' one could wish for" Reba let go of Brock and accepted the hug from her best friend. "And yes you can write about this in your Reba Journal, your blog, your mySpace, and " Reba tried to cheer Barbra Jean up. It wasn't easy. Just then the specialist came and asked them to leave as he examined Reba.

"The baby's fine, but we have to keep monitoring for a couple of days, then she can go home. She may develop an early contraction, she'll be attached to a syringe which can be carry with her, but you will have to keep her flat on her back, all the time. And we must have more visits from her" the specialist gave Brock the list of what to do and what not to do. Brock followed that list seriously, heck; he'll even sell his own soul to save her!

"Darlin" Reba called him from her bed, Brock rushed over at the speed of light "please don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

"I know you'll be, sweetheart" Brock kissed the back of her hand "But, I can't help it, I don't like seeing you in pain"

"And I don't like seeing you frown either, it's been a week now, ever since I came back home. You hardly smile. I missed your crooked smile when you look at me and you want something... wonderful" Brock laughed for the first time in a week!

"The word you were looking for it's 'leering' and you said it was creepy" Reba laughed, "Of course it's creepy, it made my heart pound, made me short of breath and my knees weak. I lost all my control."

"You seem to have a good control when you told Elizabeth that I should stay at Kyra's room" and they both laugh at the recent memory that they shared, the night that brought them back together

"I told Elizabeth that, but I couldn't tell you that, you see. My heart was screaming 'you mo-ron!, I was just kidding!' when you asked me if I really meant it if I want you to stay in Kyra's room" Brock spread a smile across his face, she hadn't call him 'mo-ron' a while, he sort of miss that. He was glad now she was her own self again.

"I love you Reba" he told her before planted a kiss on her lips

"I love you too, Darlin'. Now, for the list that doctor gave you, did it say anything about you holding me all night?"

"Reba...Honey..." sadly it was on the list of not to do!

"I said 'holding'! But I like the way you think"

Brock laughed, she finally got back at him now! Reba sent him off to work couple of days later. He told Judy to cancel all appointments until future notice, and he hadn't let her out of sight since the day she went to the hospital. He couldn't afford to miss work everyday until she gave birth, but he accepted less patients so he could spent more time with her. Until the day finally arrived, Brock drove like a maniac to take her to the hospital after her water broke!

When they got there, the baby wasn't ready to come out, but Brock, in spite of the fact that she almost broke his hand every time she had a contraction, was by her side at all time!

"It's a boy!" Brock announced to the family, after the long hours of painful labor. Tears of joy ran down the cheek of every member of the family, including Brock!

Reba held the baby boy, Kevin Brock Hart, in her arms with tears when she sang Angel's lullaby to her own newborn.

_"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete_

And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby"

Reba kissed the boy gently while Brock was holding her tight.

"Sweet dreams, our little miracle"

-- END --

Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated'


End file.
